Big Time Rocker Girlfriend
by katzy8
Summary: Lucy finally says yes to go on a date with James. She isn't expecting too much but what she sees may just change her mind and make her become his girlfriend. Follow their relationship through its ups and downs.
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy**

I walk into the lobby of the palm woods after a day in the recording studio. I am hoping to get in some tanning time by the pool before it gets dark. I get in the elevator and press my floor.

"Hey Lucy."

I jump and see James next to me in the elevator.

"No! I am not going to go out with you!" I exclaim.

"How did you know I was going to ask that?" he asks and his face gets all serious.

"Whenever I see you that is all you ask."

"Why won't you go out with me?" he asks again.

I sigh. "Because-."

He puts his finger to my lips.

"One date. That is all that I am asking." He says.

I groan. "Fine."

"Great. Pick you up at 7." He says and walk out of the elevator. I didn't even realize that we were at our floor.

I leave the elevator and walk to a door I didn't expect to walk to but before I can even think about what I am doing I knock on the door.

"Lucy! What are you uh doing here?" Jo asks me. I can tell she is less than thrilled to see me.

"Look I know that everything is weird between us but I kind of need someone to help me get ready for a uh date with James." I tell her.

"Oh well um come on in." she says and steps aside to let me in.

"So you are finally going on a date with James?" she asks.

"Yeah. I figured that if I go on one date with him he will stop asking me every time I see him." I say.

"Yeah that must be annoying." She agrees and she leads me to her room.

"Yeah it is."

"So do you want me to do your hair or make up?" she asks.

"Uh just make-up. I think I am gonna just try and go casual." I answer.

She nods and starts to do my make-up.

"I really don't want things to be weird between us. I think it would be nice if we hung out another time." Jo says.

"I agree." We look at each other and laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**James **

I strut into the apartment and see the boys on the couch.

"Guess who just got a date with Lucy Stone?"

"Way to go James. Now if that date goes well then Carlos will be the only single one." Logan says.

"Hey I am in a very happy with my relationship with my helmet." Carlos takes his helmet off his head and hugs it.

"Well I need to go get ready to wow Lucy." I say and pop my collar before going to my room.

**Lucy**

"And look at yourself." Jo tells me.

I turn and look in the mirror. My hair has a nice curl to it and my makeup is dark but not to dark. I am wearing a black leather jacket with dark wash jeans and black combat boots. I am wearing a white tank top with a goth biker girl on it.

"Perfect. Thank you Jo." I say and hug her.

"Better get to your place before James gets there." Jo says and pats me on the back. I run back to my apartment. Right when I sit on the couch the doorbell rings.

I open the door and James is standing there in dark wash jeans, a black shirt and a black leather jacket. "Looks like we thing the same. For you." He says and hands me a single rose.

"Thanks. Where are we going?" I ask.

"Bowling. I didn't want to make it too fancy." He tells me and holds out his arm.

I take it and he walks to a taxi.

**At Dinner**

"So who do you think is gonna win the game?" he asks as we get our bowling shoes and walk to our lane.

"I think you are gonna win. I suck at bowling."

"Well I can teach you." James says and puts his arm around my shoulder.

After playing two games (and James winning both times. He also helped me learn by guiding my body)we went to the food court and ordered some chicken tenders and fries.

We share the platter and laugh.

"So you used to think that you can get one of the Jennifer's to go out with you?"

"When I first came to the Palm Woods I thought I was all that."

"You still act like that." I tell him.

"It's better than when I first came here. And I even lowered my vanity down when I meet you." He says.

"Aw that's sweet. This isn't as bad as I thought it was gonna be." I tell him.

"I know and we can have another after I get back from the 5 week tour I am gonna leave for tomorrow."

"You're leaving tomorrow?" I exclaim.

"Yeah the guys and I told you remember?"

"Oh yeah. Well this date was fun. I can't wait for the next one in 5 weeks." I say.

He grins and leans in and kisses me. I kiss back. Best date ever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucy**

I wake up and walk into my living room. I see a note slide under my door and open.

_Left for tour at 5. Didn't want to wake you. G took our phones and laptops away. I'll send a postcard~James_

I sigh. James already left for his tour.

The doorbell rings and I open the door. Jo and Camille are standing there with their beach towels. "Want to come to the pool with us?"

"Sure let me grab my stuff." I tell them and grab my bag and head to the pool with them.

**James 3 weeks later**

"And now we are heading to Kansas. Only two more weeks on tour." Kendall says and puts his feet up on the couch.

"I can't wait to go back to LA and get my second date with Lucy." I say and turn the TV on to the news.

"Lucy Stone and her new man! Lucy Stone(17) was seen leaving the a local café with rocker Vic Fuentes(30) from pierce the veil. "Lucy likes older guys. She needs more mature men." A source says. Another source says that they are a couple and are happier than ever. In an interview with E! Lucy Stone confirmed she is not single. Let's take a look at the clip.

Interviewer: So Lucy you single?

Lucy: I am not single. I am dating this really sweet guy but we don't want to go public right now.

And that is Lucy saying she is not single! We can't wait to hear her new single which comes out in 2 weeks. Maybe it is about Vic. Back to you Cheryl."

I stare at the TV my mouth hanging open.

"James, I'm sorry man." Carlos says and pats my back.

"She cheated on me? How could she?" I sigh and lay down on the couch face down. "My life is over."


	4. Chapter 4

**Lucy **

James in coming home today and I can't wait. I walk to the lobby with Camille and Jo to great the guys back. We wait 3 hours before we decide to go back to Jo's place.

"I wonder where they are." Camille sighs and flops onto the bean bag.

"Traffic maybe?" Jo suggests. Just then he phone rings. "Hey where are you? You're where!"

"Who is it?" I ask.

"Kendall. What do you mean you're home?," she takes the phone and puts it to her shoulder. "They have been home for hours!"

"What? Why didn't they come through the lobby?" Camille asks me.

I shrug. "Jo why don't you go ask why they didn't come and see us."

She nods. "Kendall, I'll be over in a minute K?"

She grabs her bag and gives us a thumb up before leaving her apartment.

**James**

I lay face down on the couch.

"Come on James there are plenty of girls out there. Lucy is nothing compared to some." Carlos says trying to cheer my up.

"I'll get it!" Kendall calls. I never knew someone knocked on the door.

"Hey Kendall." Jo says and kisses her cheek.

"Hey Camille, Lucy and I were waiting for you guys in the lobby. Why didn't you come through there?" she asks.

"Because of her." Logan responds annoyed.

"Camille?"

"No Lucy. She started dating some Vic guy while she was dating James." Kendall explains.

Jo takes her phone out and starts texting before she looks up.

"Nooooo Lucy went to lunch with Vic to discuss being featured in one of their songs." Jo exclaims and crosses her arms.

"Yeah right. Why are you defended her?" I snap and sit up.

"You know what I am leaving." Jo says and storms out.

**Lucy**

"He thinks I am cheating on him?!" I shout.

"Pretty much." Jo says and flops onto the bed next to me.

"That is I can't even begin to saw how pissed I am." I screech and throw my face into a pillow.

"How do we tell him the truth?" Camille thinks out loud.

"We don't. Let him think I'm a cheater. Serves him right for not trusting me." I growl.

"But don't you still like him?" Camille questions.

"More than that. I love him." I sob and start to cry into the pillow.

**James**

I am walking through the lobby when I am yanked by the shirt and pulled into the supply closet. Next think I know someone is kissing me and gripping my shirts. They then step away. I try and find the light switch and when I do I flick the lights on and see Lucy.

"What do you want?" I ask coolly.

"Look I know you think I am dating Vic and that is not true. We really did just go to lunch to talk about me being featured in a Pierce the Veil song. I would never cheat on you but I know you're not going to believe me so here," she says and hand me the CD, "This is my new single. It is being released tomorrow but I want you to listen to it first."

She then sighs and walks out leaving me in the closet looking at her new single.


	5. Chapter 5

**James**

I walk into the apartment with the CD in my hand.

"Hey James! What's up?" Kendall asks.

"Lucy gave me this. It's her new single." I say and sit on the couch.

"What? Why?"

"She wanted me to listen to it." I reply.

"Well listen to it. Even if it will hurt listen. It's the right thing to do." Kendall says and goes to his room.

I put the CD in and hit play.

"Putting my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack" the song begins.

"Never put my love out on the line  
Never said yes to the right guy  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you I'm never good enough

When I don't care  
I can play him like a Ken doll  
Won't wash my hair  
Then make him bounce like a basketball

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear high heels  
Yes you, make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow  
But I cover up, won't let it show

So I'm putting my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack

Never break a sweat for the other guys  
When you come around I get paralyzed  
And every time I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help

It's just not fair  
Brings more trouble than it all is worth  
I gasp for air  
It feels so good, but you know it hurts

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear perfume  
For you, make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow  
But I cover up, won't let it show

So I'm putting my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack

The feelings got lost in my lungs  
They're burning, I'd rather be numb  
And there's no one else to blame  
So scared I'll take off and run  
I'm flying too close to the sun  
And I'll burst into flames

You make me glow  
But I cover up, won't let it show  
So I'm putting my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
Heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack - tack  
Oh I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack"

I sit there. This is Lucy's way of telling me she loves me. She is scared of saying she loves me because when she does the guy always hurts her. I have been such a jerk. I jump up and run out the door and to Lucy's apartment.

I start to knock on the door and I don't stop knocking until Lucy answers. I can tell she has been crying because her cheeks and eyes are a little red.

"What do you want James?"she asks not letting her guard down.

I take her hand and pull her into my arms and I kiss her. She returns the kiss and wraps her hands around my neck.

I pull away and rest my forehead against hers.

"I love you too Lucy." I say.

"You actually listened to my single?" she says in disbelieve.

"Yes and I will listen to you more often and believe you. I believe that you didn't cheat. I just want you to forgive me for being such a jerk." I tell her.

"You are forgiven but only if you promise to come in the lobby when you get back from tours no matter what. And you have to kiss me now."

"Your wish is my command." I lean in and kiss her wrapping my arms around her body.

This is love.

**A/N: I can't believe Big Time Rush is over! I am gonna cry!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lucy**

James and I are sitting on the couch and watching some TV. His arms are around me and my arms are around his waist.

"What made you think I was dating Vic?" I ask looking up at him.

"Well uh."

"Tell me James." I press.

"Ok well a news cast I saw said you guys were seen leaving a café and then a source said that you liked older men and then a another source said that you guys were dating and happier than ever. Then in an interview with E! and you said you said you weren't single and that you and the guy were keeping it private." He explains.

I laugh. "I said that thing about mature guys when I first moved here and I don't even know where that second source came from and in the interview I was talking about you. I didn't know if you wanted to keep private so I just didn't say who it was."

"You were talking about me?" he asks in awe.

I smile and place my hand on his cheek. "Yes. I hoping you would see the interview and know it was you but it didn't work out that way I guess."

"It was a sweet gesture." He tells me and kisses the top of my head.

James's phone goes off and he pulls it out of his back pocket.

He groans. "Gustavo is making us go to the studio. It might be something about the tween choice awards. I will see you as soon as I can." He kisses me on the head and gets up.

I give a small wave and sit back into the couch.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok so I know a lot of people are reading this so follow and review! OK Jucy fans as you can see there is only a page of Jucy fanfics so let's change that! Write your own fanfic and I'll read it! I wanna see you guys express your Jucy love story! I might turn this into a contest later so beware!**

**James **

The guys and I walk into the studio.

"Dogs! Great news! Karmin lied about winning the awesomest hair award. James really won!" Gustavo announces.

"No way!" I exclaim.

"Congrats!" Carlos yells and jumps on top of me. I stumble a little but am able to regain my balance.

"Ok dogs! Studio! Now!"

We all jump and run into the recording studio.

**Lucy**

I am sitting in Jo's apartment with her and Camille joking around and waiting for the boys to get back.

Suddenly the fire alarm goes off.

"It is probably a drill." Camille shrugs and we all go into the hall which has filled with smoke.

I start coughing.

"Get to the stairs!" I cough and we run towards them.

"The door is jammed and it looks like the fire is on the other side!" Jo cries and back away from the door. The whole building is now up in flames and is staring to creak.

"What do we do?" Camille coughs and turns to us.

"Try to find another way out!" I tell her and we start running down the hall. We bump into other people and tell them the stairwell is in flames and there is no way out. Some derbies falls in front of us.

We end up at the boys apartment. "The pool!" I cough barely able to breathe.

As we enter the apartment some debris fall on us and we fall. "A little farther." I say trying to motivate them.

We climb to the window and knock the glass out.

"Jump on 3. 1, 2, 3!" I yell. As soon as our feet leave the window the fire explodes and throws us out the window and we land in the pool before more debris fall on top of us knocking us all out.

**James**

We pull up to the palm woods with Ms. Knight and Katie after recording some new vocals. I can't wait to tell Lucy about me winning the awesomest hair award. I see a bunch of fire trucks in front of the Palm Woods.

We jump up and run to a police officer. "What's going on?"

"The building is on fire. A lot of people are still in the building because of the thunder storm that has been going on all day. The fire started from a lightning strike." He explains.

Lucy! Where is Lucy? Before I can ask about him the building's windows are blown out by the fire exploding.

"Nobody can survive that. Put the fire out and start looking for bodies!" the fire chief calls.

Please let Lucy be out and ok.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok so I know a lot of people are reading this so follow and review! OK Jucy fans as you can see there is only a page of Jucy fanfics so let's change that! Write your own fanfic and I'll read it! I wanna see you guys express your Jucy love story! I might turn this into a contest later so beware! Check out my other Jucy fanfic.**

**Lucy**

I start to cough. I open my eyes and look around. Jo and Camille are next to me and wet.

"Thank god you are awake. We fell through the pool and are not stuck under some debris but it is kind of like a cave." Camille tells me.

I try to move closer to them but I can't and a horrible pain shoots through my leg.

"Your foot is caught under a lot of debris. We hope some firefighters will get to us soon." Jo says. "Your also the worst cut up and hurt out of us."

"Damn. How long do you think we will wait here?"

"I don't know. I hope we get out soon."

**5 hours later**

"I see a light. Up there!" I say. We all start yelling and screaming like no tomorrow.

"We have survivors!" We hear someone call.

As a rope falls near us I start to get dizzy and when the first firefighter gets to us I pass out.

**James**

It has been 5 hours since the fire and I can't find Lucy. We also can't find Camille or Kendall. I dial Lucy's number again and it goes to voicemail. Oh god please don't let her be dead. Please don't let her be one of the 37 bodies found already. Suddenly there is a big commotion. I turn and see three stretchers being rushed into ambulances and driving off.

"Families of Lucy Stone, Jo Taylor and Camille Roberts please see me immediately." The chief calls out.

I hear Lucy's name and I rush over to him with the guys. "They are going to Holy Angels hospital. They are alive and I suggest you leave now."

**3 hours later**

I am sitting next to Lucy's bed holding her hand. She is just out of surgery where they repaired her foot and other injuries she got. She was the worst of the three.

"I'm here babe. I'm right here and not going anywhere." I tell her and kiss her cheek.

I could care less about having the awesomest hair right now I just want Lucy back. I fall asleep next to her, my head next to her hand while I grip it with one hand.

**Lucy**

I wake up with a pounding headache and a sore body. I feel something gripping my hand. I open my eyes and see I am in a hospital and James is sleeping right next to me. Head on the bed and his hand gripping mine.

He is so sweet. Oh my god. I slip my hand out from his grasp and I stroke his hair.

"James babe wake up." I coo.

"hmmm."

"Come on wake up for me." I whisper. "I wanna get a kiss."

"Huh, Lucy? Lucy!" he cries and jumps up and kisses me. "Thank god you're awake."

"James, you stayed here the whole time?"

"Of course. I love you and I didn't know if you were gonna live. I was scared." He admits. "I won awesomest hair at the tween choice awards. Karmin lied."

"That's great! I think you deserve another kiss." I say and pull him closer.

"You just want an excuse to kiss me don't you?"

I smirk. "Maybe." I kiss him and wrap my arms around his neck. I scoot over. "Sleep here tonight? I don't want to be alone. I wanna cuddle with you." I pout.

James just smiles and climbs under the covers next to me and wraps his arms around me. "Thank god you're alive." He mumbles before he falls back asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ok so I know a lot of people are reading this so follow and review! OK Jucy fans as you can see there is only a page of Jucy fanfics so let's change that! Write your own fanfic and I'll read it! I wanna see you guys express your Jucy love story! I might turn this into a contest later so beware! Check out my other Jucy fanfic.**

**Lucy 1 week later**

Today Camille, Jo and I are being discharged from the hospital. Camille has a bandage around her head for I don't remember why. Jo has a soft cast around her right arm in a sling and she has a brace on her left leg. Meanwhile I have a soft brace on my right ankle with a brace covering my leg on the left side. I have to be in a wheel chair till they heal cause I the cuts on my arms might not heal.

"Where are we going to stay? The Palm Woods is destroyed and all our stuff with it." Jo asks.

"Your awesome boyfriends are taking you shopping to get some new clothes and then we will all be staying in Bel Air for a short time before moving somewhere that Gustavo approves." James says and kisses the top of my head.

"And where will we girls be staying?" Camille asks looking up at Logan.

"You will be staying with us. And Mama Knight said that if we keep our doors open at all times we can stay in the same room." Kendall tells all of us.

"Like couples not everyone." Logan adds.

"Alexa is gonna come shopping with us so you guys can bond." Carlos tells us. "She's my girlfriend now."

All the girls scoff at that.

"So to the mall?"James asks us.

"Let's go!" Camille calls and we head to the mall.

**Later that Night**

I slip into my black and white checkers sleep shorts and my black sleep tank top (with padding. I'm not sleeping with James with no bra on!). I put my hair into a ponytail. I start to wheel myself towards the bed when James comes in.

"Let me help you." He says and picks me up from the wheelchair and lays me in the bed. I climb under the covers.

"Thanks."

"Anything for my princess." He says and climbs into bed next to me. He is wearing a plain black muscle tee and green flannel pants.

"No queen?" I tease and lie down and face him.

"Not until we tie the knot." He teases right back.

"I don't believe you spent the money to buy me new clothes." I say.

"Well I am your boyfriend and I want to take care of you and buy you nice things." He tells me.

"You are the best boyfriend ever. I love you."

"I love you too."

I snuggle my body up to his and he wraps his arms around me. I breathe in his scent and fall asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ok so I know a lot of people are reading this so follow and review! OK Jucy fans as you can see there is only a page of Jucy fanfics so let's change that! Write your own fanfic and I'll read it! I wanna see you guys express your Jucy love story! I might turn this into a contest later so beware! Check out my other Jucy fanfic.**

**Lucy**

I'm half asleep when I feel kisses start to trail my jaw line. I start to smile.

"James." I whine and turn towards him to meet his lips.

I pull away a little and rest my forehead against his. "You had to wake me up?"

"I wanted to kiss you and hear your voice." He pleads.

"Well how can I argue with that?" I say and I kiss him again.

"You are going soft on me Lucy Stone." He says and pokes lightly at my stomach.

"Soft? You want me to be a bitchy girlfriend?" I ask and raise my eyebrows. I then think for a second. "I couldn't be a bitch to you though. You make me soft and make me want be a girly."

"You song told me you would be putting on perfume, wearing high heels and painting your nails." He jokes.

"That's how I feel. I wouldn't hold your breath on that though lover boy." I say and breathe in his breath because we are so close.

"But you would look so cute wearing high heels with everyday outfits. Not just for award shows." He says and pulls me closer to him by wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling my body against his.

I groan. "Maybe but only if you do something for me." I bargain.

"If I see you in heels, I'm don't care." He tells me.

"I'm gonna have to think of something." I say. I roll over and get into my wheelchair. "I'll see you at breakfast." I kiss him on his cheek and I go take a shower.

**A/N: I'm gonna be away for 5 days with no computer so I can't update. I am sooo sorry and as soon as I get back I will update. Kisses and Hugs ~Katzy**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Ok so I know a lot of people are reading this so follow and review! OK Jucy fans as you can see there is only a page of Jucy fanfics so let's change that! Write your own fanfic and I'll read it! I wanna see you guys express your Jucy love story! I might turn this into a contest later so beware! Check out my other BTR fics!**

**Lucy**

I sit on the couch watching the news about the fire at the Palm Woods. They are saying that the fire was started in the stairwells by gasoline being all over the ground with paper. The police were now looking for who started the fire and their motive. I feel arms snake around my neck and a head rest on my shoulder.

"You shouldn't be watching this." James tells me.

I sigh and lean back into his arms. "I want to know who did this. I have a brace on my leg and I need to put my career on hold. Plus the fact that he almost killed me and my friends."

"I don't want you to relive all this." He whispers in my ear.

"I need to know. I was in that building." I whisper and I feel the same fear creep into my body that this might happen to me again.

"I know but I don't know if I can relive the fear of losing you and remembering that day." He says softly.

"You will never lose me. Even if I die and you live I will watch over you from up there. I am never going to want to leave you."

He just lets out a sigh and kisses my cheek before snuggling his face into the crook of my neck.

"I'm gonna go find the girls. I love you." I say. I look up and he kisses my lips before I put myself into the wheelchair and go to go find my friends.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Ok so I know a lot of people are reading this so follow and review! OK Jucy fans as you can see there is only a page of Jucy fanfics so let's change that! Write your own fanfic and I'll read it! I wanna see you guys express your Jucy love story! I might turn this into a contest later so beware! Check out my other BTR fics!**

**Lucy**

"Hey guys." I say and wheel myself next to Jo, Camille and Alexa. "What's up?"

"Watching the news about the fire." Jo responds and looks over at me.

"I just can't believe someone would try and kill so many people like this." Camille muses.

"There are sick people out there."

"We need to have some girl time and stop thinking about this. How about we go get our nails done?" Alexa suggests and smiles at all of us.

I shrug. "Why not. I need to do something with the girls."

"Let's go!" Camille squeals and we all pile into the car with Alexa driving cause she was the only one that wasn't in the hospital a day ago.

**That night**

I pick myself up from the wheelchair and climb up onto the bed. I lay there for a little while before I hear James come in and get into bed next to me. I turn towards him.

"You're still awake?"

"Yes. I couldn't fall asleep." I reply and I cuddle up to his warm body.

"What's that on your nails?" he asks and takes my hand in his. "You painted your nails?"

"Yeah the girls and I got it done because we needed a girls day." I respond my cheeks flushing. I remember my song.

"Ah you're going soft. Next you will be wearing high heels." He teases.

"In your dreams." I tease and I put our foreheads together.

"Being with you is a dream and sometimes I am scared that I am going to wake up and you will be gone." He whispers.

"Want me to pinch you to see if you will wake up?"

"You just want to pinch me."

"Or I could kiss you and see if you wake up." I suggest and smirk at him.

"I'll take the risk of waking up to kiss you." He says and leans in and kisses me. I wrap my arms around his neck and move so our bodies are touching each other.

I pull away from him and smile. "You didn't wake up."

"I might not have but you are still my dream."

"You really have a way with words James Diamond." I reply and I kiss him again. I then let him wrap his arms around me and I fall asleep in them.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Ok so I know a lot of people are reading this so follow and review! OK Jucy fans as you can see there is only a page of Jucy fanfics so let's change that! Write your own fanfic and I'll read it! I wanna see you guys express your Jucy love story! I might turn this into a contest later so beware! Check out my other BTR fics!**

**1 month later**

**Lucy**

I wake up to hear singing. James's singing.

I open one eye and see James standing in front of the mirror brushing his hair with his lucky comb. "Go and shake it up! Whatcha gotta lose? Go and make your luck with the life you choose, If you want it all, Lay it on the line. It's the only life ya got, So ya gotta live it big time."

I close the eye and snuggle up into the blankets even more. My brace is off my leg so now I just have a ace bandage on my other leg.

I feel him climb into bed and he kisses my cheek. "I know you're awake. I saw you open your eye." He whispers in my ear.

"I just want to stay in bed for five more minutes." I plead and kiss his lips. The palm woods was almost done with reconstruction and soon we will be moving back.

"Fine I will see you at breakfast."

**James**

I am in the kitchen with the guys, Mrs. Knight and Katie eating breakfast when the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it." I say and walk through the hallway to the front door. I open the door and my mom is standing right there.

"Hi James!" she smiles and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek before walking into the kitchen.

I just stand there smiling for a minute before the guys drag me into the kitchen.

"What brings you to town?" Mama Knight asks my mom as she pours her some coffee.

"I wanted to visit my son."

I just smile and take a sip of my orange juice. Just then Lucy walks down in leather shorts and a white tank top and combat boots.

"Morning everyone." She says and stops walking when she sees my mom.

"Who's this?" she asks and goes to the fridge and grabs the orange juice bottle and pours herself a glass.

"I'm James's mother." Lucy is sipping her glass and when she hears this she nearly chokes on her glass.

"Your James's mother?"

"Yes and who are you?" she asks having a tone of disgust in her voice.

"I'm Lucy. I'm James's." she starts but I jump up and cover her mouth.

"Friend. She is the guys and I friend." I say. Lucy shoots me a glare and give her a pleading look.

"Oh well James get ready we are going out for the day together."

I nod and she walks out into the hallway going into the house.

I let go of Lucy's mouth and when I am about to explain what is going on when my mom calls for me.

"James! Come over here."

"Coming!" I yell and race off to find her.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Ok so I know a lot of people are reading this so follow and review! OK Jucy fans as you can see there is only a page of Jucy fanfics so let's change that! Write your own fanfic and I'll read it! I wanna see you guys express your Jucy love story! I might turn this into a contest later so beware! Check out my other BTR fics!**

**Lucy**

I watch James run off to be with his Mom.

"What was that about?" I ask the guys.

"We including James are scared of his Mom. He has only said no to his Mom once and it took a lot of work just for that. Knowing his Mom she would not exactly like you as his girlfriend." Kendall starts.

"He also probably doesn't want you to have to deal with his Mom just yet." Logan puts in.

"He will tell her soon enough. Be lucky he said you were a friend right now otherwise she might have killed you." Carlos says.

"That doesn't make me feel any better." I tell them.

"Trust me when you see how Mrs. Diamond is you will understand."Logan assures me.

**James**

My mother and I are out to lunch at a nice little bistro in downtown Hollywood.

"So what is with that Lucy girl?" she asks as she starts to eat her salad.

"She is very nice when you get to know her. She is a little rockerish but super sweet. Really a nice girl." I say trying to defend the girl I love.

"When a girl wears all that dark makeup and does that to her hair she is not a nice girl. The way she looked at you when she walked into the kitchen I could have sworn you two were involved." She breaths out and giggles.

"What would be wrong with that?" I ask getting slightly annoyed.

"She is so ugly doing that to herself. If you two got together than she would have you start to dye your hair and get all these piercings. She is just unnatural and she is not someone I would want my son dating. I actually would like you to meet someone when you visit Minnesota." She says.

"Who?"

"You know Donna my personal assistant? Her daughter Halston is just the girl I would love to see you with. Pretty, blonde, uses all my products. A perfect girlfriend for my son." She tells me.

"I don't need a girlfriend though."

"If I let you stay single much longer you would end up with Lucy and we don't want you with will that." She says in disgust.

"And what would be so bad about that? I love her and she loves me and that is all that matters!" I say my voice tense. I look up and she my Mom gripping her fork.

"We are going home now." She states and pays and we leave.

**Lucy**

All the guys are sitting with their girlfriends while I sit with Katie. We are watching Finding Nemo when we hear the front door slam.

"James Diamond how could you do this to me?" I hear his mom shriek.

"I'm sorry that I am in love with an awesome girl and that I am happy with her!" he yells.

"She is a whore! She is a rocker who will destroy what I have turned you into. A fine man! If you would just meet Halston you would understand!"

"I do not want to meet Halston! She is not Lucy!" he yells back at her.

"I am not going to let you date a girl with red streaks! I am done discussing this with you!" she screams and we hear her stomp up the stairs.

I look at Jo and she gives me a small smile. I sigh and focus my attention on the movie.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Ok so I know a lot of people are reading this so follow and review! OK Jucy fans as you can see there is only a page of Jucy fanfics so let's change that! Write your own fanfic and I'll read it! I wanna see you guys express your Jucy love story! I might turn this into a contest later so beware! Check out my other BTR fics!**

**Lucy**

It is 8:45 and I am sitting in bed getting ready for shark week which is my favorite week of the year.

James walks into the bedroom and gives me a smile. "Hey sweet thang."

"Hey."

"What's the matter babe?" he asks as he walks towards the bed.

"James Diamond are you in that room with that whore?" I hear his mom screech.

"Lay off MOM!" he yells and closes the door. "Let me guess my mom is getting to you."

"No. I mean I guess. It just makes me uncomfortable to get between you and your mom." I confess.

"It's fine. We have never seen eye to eye so it doesn't matter. I want to be with you and my mom can't change that." James tells me and kisses me and climbs under the covers with me.

"I don't want your mom to hate me though." I say.

"She will warm up to you eventually. Just give her some time."

I nod. "I guess so. Maybe some bonding time with her tomorrow will let get to know her better."

"Great idea! You guys could go out shopping! Now ready for some shark week?" he asks  
and tickles my stomach.

"James." I giggle.

"Come on shark week is on. Don't worry if you get scared I'm here." He teases.

I just smile and snuggle up to him to watch shark week.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Ok so I know a lot of people are reading this so follow and review! OK Jucy fans as you can see there is only a page of Jucy fanfics so let's change that! Write your own fanfic and I'll read it! I wanna see you guys express your Jucy love story! I might turn this into a contest later so beware! Check out my other BTR fics!**

**Lucy**

I am walking around the mall with Mrs. Diamond in an awkward silence.

"So what store do you want to go to?" I ask trying to start a conversation.

"Whatever store doesn't sell what you would want to buy." She answers coolly.

"Um we could check out Chico's." I suggest.

"Look the only reason I came on this little shopping trip is because my son asked me too. I would much rather be spending time eating knives than spending time with you." She replies.

Ouch ok she defiantly hates me. "Oh well we could just go get some lunch and head back if you want."

"Fine but you're paying." She says and strides towards the salad bar.

I sigh and follow her.

**James**

My mom texted me to meet at the same bistro we did yesterday. I walk in and the waitress leads me to a table. A few minutes later a hot blonde sits at the table.

"Hi I'm Halston! You must be James." She smile and sits across from me.

"Oh um hi. I was here to meet my mom."

"Really? She said you wanted to meet me." She purrs and takes my hand in hers.

"Um look you're super nice and everything but I have a girlfriend." I tell her.

"Is this your way of trying to make me jealous?" she asks and leans in.

"Nope. It's true. I have a picture of us together. Here let me get it out." I turn around and get my phone and when I turn back the girl presses her lips to mine.

**Lucy**

I am walking back with Mrs. Diamond from the mall w past and bistro and when I look in I see James kissing a blonde. My James. My heart crashes into my stomach and I feel tears sting my eyes. I turn away and stride down the street faster. I just miss Mrs. Diamond smirking at me walking away fast.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Ok so I know a lot of people are reading this so follow and review! OK Jucy fans as you can see there is only a page of Jucy fanfics so let's change that! Write your own fanfic and I'll read it! I wanna see you guys express your Jucy love story! I might turn this into a contest later so beware! Check out my other BTR fics!**

**Lucy**

I stride into the house and run up the stairs and into my room. I fly into the bed and start to sob into the pillow and I never cry. I hear a knock.

"Lucy, its Jo, Camille and Alexa. Can we come in?"

"It's open!" I call out and bury my face in the pillow.

The three girls walk in and then I see Alexa lock it.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Camille asks and sits on the bed and rubs my back.

I sob harder into the pillow. "H-he-wa-was-ki-kissing-a-g-girl."

"Oh Lucy honey." Jo says and the three girls climb onto the bed with me sitting around me.

"She was so much prettier than me!" I cry and I can feel my mascara running onto my face and staining my pillow. "She was blonde and skinny and just hot."

"She was not prettier than you! She was much uglier than you." Jo tells me.

"I thought he changed. I thought he loved me and cared about me but he just wanted me to show off and prove he could date anyone." I say and turn to them and look at all of them.

"Well this just proves that guys in Hollywood are stupid." Alexa says.

"Come on. Let's get some ice cream and watch some movies." Camille suggests. I smile.

"Thanks guys."

**James**

I walk into the living room after lunch. After I pulled away from Halston and we had a very awkward lunch I came home. I see the guys in the living room.

"What's up?" I ask and jump onto the couch next to Logan.

"I don't know. All the girls went upstairs with a bunch of movies and ice cream." Logan shrugs.

"I wonder why. I mean girls don't like eating all that ice cream because it makes them gain weight." Carlos says.

Just then my mom walks into the living room.

"What are you boys up to?"

"Wondering why the girls are eating ice cream." Kendall responds.

"Well if one of you goes up there find out why Lucy is sobbing. It made my beauty sleep impossible." She says.

Lucy sobbing. I look at all the guys and we all bolt upstairs and start to knock on her door.

Alexa opens the door. "May I help you?"

"I would like to go in my room and see what is wrong with my girlfriend." I tell her.

"Oh you mean you're ex girlfriend? Yeah no and all your stuff is in the room down the hall." She smiles and closes the door.

"Ex?"


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Ok so I know a lot of people are reading this so follow and review! Please check out other fanfics and give me ideas for this one!**

**James**

I am laying on the bed in Kendall and Jo's room with all my stuff in it staring at the ceiling. Ex. Ex. Ex. The word keeps replaying in my head.

"Ok James think. What have you done in the past 24 hours that could have pissed Lucy off." Logan asks.

"Ummmm I don't know. You know that girl that my mom was trying to set me up with Halston? My mom set us up on a date without me knowing it and she kissed me but Lucy was at the mall with my mom." I tell the guys.

"Dude do you think someone took a picture and sent it to her?" Logan asks.

"Maybe but I don't think so."

"Well we better figure this out." Kendall sighs and we try to figure it out.

**Lucy**

I open the door and look both ways. No boys. I slip down the stairs and into the kitchen to grab some popcorn. I told the girls I would grab it while watching Eat Pray Love. I turn the microwave on and watch the popcorn go round.

I hear a noise and turn and see Mrs. Diamond walking in the room.

"Oh, I didn't know you were in here." She shrugs and goes into the fridge.

"I was just getting some popcorn." I reply.

"Popcorn is so bad for your pores. No wonder why James didn't want you to be his girlfriend." She sighs and continues to look through the fridge.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh I'm sorry. You didn't know? James was getting tired of you because well you know you guys didn't really get into bed so he asked me to set up a date with Halston." She explains to me.

"He said that?" I ask astonished.

"Well yeah. Don't worry baby he is totally worth it your well not." She says and grabs my wrist and pulls me foreword. "Don't even think about going near my son again." She then slaps me across the face and then leaves the room.

I just stand there a minute before grabbing the popcorn and running back to the girls and crying to them.

No one noticed that Katie was there and videotaped the whole thing. Ever action and every word.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Ok so I know a lot of people are reading this so follow and review! Please check out other fanfics and give me ideas for this one!**

**Lucy**

The next day everyone ate dinner together. I sat across from Kendall at the end with Camille next to me and James across from her and Carlos next to him. Jo was across from Carlos with Alexa next to her and Logan across from Alexa. Mrs. Diamond and Katie both sat at the ends. Katie near me and Mrs. Diamond farthest from me. I didn't tell the girls about anything that happened in the kitchen last night. I have a huge bruise on my face from where Mrs. Diamond slapped me. With a lot of cover up it looks almost normal but I hid that side of my face behind my hair just in case.

Everyone is eating in complete awkward silence.

"So James how was the date with Halston?" Mrs. Diamond asks and looks at her son. "You happy I set it up?"

James just scoffs and looks at his plate and picks at his food.

"So Lucy you excited to go back to the Palm Woods?" she asks.

"Um yeah I actually am looking at other apartment buildings to live in." I say and look at the girls. They didn't know I was planning on leaving.

"Why would you leave Lucy? Mrs. Diamond bully you out?" Katie says. All of the heads at the table snap towards Katie.

"What do you mean girl?" Mrs. Diamond strains out through a fake smile.

"Oh you know what I mean. Why don't we show everyone what you did last night." Katie pulls out the laptop and hits play. I then see all the events from last night unfold. The slap even is on there. The video finally ends and I look at everyone's faces. They are all looking at me in shock. Except for two. Mrs. Diamond looking at Katie and I in disgust. James on the other hand was looking down and gripping the end of the table tightly.

"Mom. When did I ask you to ever set me up on a date." He asks through gritted teeth.

"Never but-."

"Keyword Mom, never. So why would you?" he asks and looks up at his mother.

"Because I didn't want my son dating some rocker chick!" she exclaims and throws her hands up.

"So you set me up on a date and then what? You think I would actually cheat on my girlfriend! I learned from what happened with you and Dad to never cheat and then you try to make me cheat on!" James yells.

Wait James didn't cheat on me? Well on purpose? I feel horrible.

"She is hideous and a Diamond should not date anything less than beautiful."

"Get out." James growls.

"What?"

"Get out now. Get out of this house." He growls louder and stands up.

Mrs. Diamond stands up sends me a death glare and the strides out. We all just sit for a little bit not talking. This is awkward.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Ok so I know a lot of people are reading this so follow and review! Please check out other fanfics and give me ideas for this one!**

**Lucy**

I sit on my bed with tears streaming down my face. Why did Katie have to show everyone that video?

I hear a knock on the door. "Lucy may I come in?" I hear James ask. I don't respond and just turn and stare at the ceiling. I hear the door open and I see James walk in.

"Luce?"

I don't respond. He climbs onto the bed next to me. "Can we talk?"

I sigh and sit up holding a pillow.

"Look I didn't have that date set up with Halston and I didn't kiss her she kissed me. I pulled away. I didn't know that my mom did that. Look Luce I love you and I want to be with you only. You're not an ugly you're a gorgeous. No you're not even gorgeous you broke the beauty scale." He babbles out but it is sweet babble.

I give him a glare letting him continue.

"Luce look I don't like not being with you. You make me whole. We haven't talked for a day and I'm dying inside. What's that on your face?" he asks and wipes away my tear that's on my cheek. When he pulls away it has a bunch of cover up on it. I realize that my tears are washing my cover up away and that the nasty bruise is starting to show.

"Did my mom give this to you?" he asks.

"Y-yes." I whisper.

"If my mom ever lays a finger on you again you tell me." He says and pulls me into his lap.

"James look-."

"No Lucy. You need to hear me out. I want to be with you and no one else. I want you to be with me and I was wondering if you would take me back."

I feel my glare just melt away and I kiss him. I feel his lips respond to mine eagerly and I wrap my arms around his neck. The kiss is sweet yet it has the longing of not being together and it has only been a day! I put my forehead against his.

"You are the best boyfriend ever."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Ok so I know a lot of people are reading this so follow and review! Please check out other fanfics and give me ideas for this one!**

**Lucy**

I am lying in James's arms watching some TV. I am watching it but my mind wanders. James said something about learning from his parents to never cheat. Something must have happened there. Now that I think of it James's never talked about his parents.

"Hello? Is my girlfriend in there?" I hear James tease and wave a hand in front of my face. I snap out of my train of thought and I see he had paused the TV.

"Oh sorry I was just thinking."

"I can see thinking about? How cute your boyfriend is?" he asks his voice all girly and he bats his eyelashes.

"I do not act like that even when I am talking about you with girls." I scoff at him.

"Then what are you thinking about?" he asks. "And don't lie to me."

"Just something you said at dinner."

"What did I say?" he questions.

"You said something about your parents and learning never to cheat from them." I see his facial expression change into a serious mask.

"Oh, that."

"Look you don't have to talk about it. I just have never heard you talk about your parents. Either of them. I don't want to force you to tell me." I tell him.

He runs his hand through his hair and deeply sighs. "No you should know. When I was about 2 my Dad started cheating on my Mom. Then when I was 6 my Mom found out about my Dad's past and current lovers and she was livid. She started cheating on him and he found out a year later. They had a messy divorce and when I was 13 he married a woman 15 years younger than him. My mom hates him to this day."

"Woah. James I didn't know. I am so sorry." I say and I rub his back.

"It's all in the past and done. I don't think about it anymore because I have much more important things to think about like you." He says and pecks my lips.

"I'm here for you. No matter what. I want you to know that." I say and I put my forehead to his.

"And I'm here for you. Good luck trying to get rid of me."

I laugh and kiss him to get that stupid sexy smirk off his face.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Ok so I know a lot of people are reading this so follow and review! Please check out other fanfics and give me ideas for this one!**

**Lucy**

I am walking through the living room when my phone goes off. It is my record company label manager Dave.

"Hey Dave. What's up?" I ask and sit on the couch.

"Lucy I have some bad news. The building had a fire and it burnt to the ground. Lucy, the record company doesn't have enough money to rebuild so we are shutting down so I recommend you find a new record company." I hear Dave tell me.

"Oh my god. Is everybody ok?" I ask.

"Everyone is fine. I'm sorry Lucy. I can call around for you to get you a new record company." He offers.

"Um yeah sure. That would be great Dave. Thanks."

I hang up and take all the information in. I have no record label. I hear someone walk in the room and I see James.

"Hey what's the matter?" he asks and sits down beside me.

"The um record company had a fire and they uh are closing." I say.

"Lucy that's horrible." He says and pulls me onto his lap. "I could talk to Gustavo if you want and see if he would sign you."

"Um I have Dave calling some places to see if they would sign me. If I need you too though would you?" I ask.

"Of course babe. Now want to go have a date to cheer you up?"

"I guess." I shrug and he takes me to a cute little coffee shop downtown. After some coffee I go to run to the car to grab my wallet when I run into a man and I knock him over.

"Oh I am so sorry! Here let me help you up." I say and I help him up.

"Hey your Lucy Stone. I am so sorry to hear about your record company." The man says and gives me a smile.

"Oh yeah it sucks."

"I actually run a record company. We would love to have you as one of our artists." He tells me.

"Really? That's great."

"Here's my card. Call me to set up a meeting." He says and hands me a card with a hawk on it. He then walks away and makes a weird bird noise. I shrug and grab the wallet and go back to James.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Ok so I know a lot of people are reading this so follow and review! Please check out other fanfics and give me ideas for this one!**

**Lucy**

"Hey what took you so long?" James asks as I walk up to him outside the café.

"Oh I just bumped into a nice man. He actually runs a record company and he offered to produce me."

"That's great! I knew you would get signed quickly. Everybody wants you." He says as we start to walk and puts his arm around my shoulders.

"So many guys want to date me. You have some competition James." I tease and I look up at him.

He has a smile on his face. "Nobody compare to the James Diamond."

"You got that right." I say and he kisses my lips before we walk around the town for a little while.

**Next Day**

"Hi I'm Lucy Stone and I'm here to see George Hawk."

"Yes go down the hall and to the right and that door is his office."

"Thanks." I say. I follow the woman's directions to the office. I reach the door and knock.

"Come in!"

"Lucy! Baby! Great to see you!" Hawk exclaims and shakes my hand. "So Lucy we would like sign you to Hawk Records and take you to the next level."

"That sounds great! What ideas do yah got?" I ask.

"Sold out concerts, worldwide tours, thousands of awards. Anything you can think of. I can get you all of that and more." Hawk tells me.

"That sounds great."

"Yeah and we only take 15% of your profits."

"That's great. Where do I sign?" I joke and we both laugh.

"Here I have a contract here." He says and hands me some paper. I take the pen and sign the paper.

**At Home**

I walk into the house and see that the boys and girls are in the living room.

"Guess who got a new record deal!" I announce.

"That's great!" Jo exclaims and gives me a huge smile.

I go and sit next to James. "Guess what the Palm Woods is finished rebuilding and we can move back in this weekend."

"That's great!" I say. I am happy to go back to the Palm Woods but then I will be back in my own apartment and I won't be living with James.

"So who's the record company?" Logan asks me.

"Um Hawk Records."

"WHAT!?" all the boys yell and jump up.

"As in George Hawk?" Carlos questions.

"Um yeah."

"You can't sign with him!" Kendall tells me.

"Why not?"

"Because he tried to steal me from the band, almost stole our second album and he kidnapped us all!" James exclaims.

"Well I'm already signed so I just won't let him near you guys. I'm not gonna go and backstab you guys." I assure them but they all looked unsure. "Look if he tries anything with you guys I will walk but if he doesn't I'm gonna stay. I need a record label."

"Promise?" they all ask.

"Promise."

James goes and sits back down next to me and I cuddle up to his body.

"Thanks for understanding James."

"Anything for you."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Ok so I know a lot of people are reading this so follow and review! Please check out other fanfics and give me ideas for this one!**

**1 week later at Lucy's Apartment in the Palm Woods**

**Lucy**

I feel the tears stream down my face. "So this is it then?"

"It didn't have to end like this. If you just left Hawk Records we wouldn't be having this issue." He replies.

"I'm not leaving a record company that wants me to be with them James. Hawk didn't send that stink bomb to Rocque Records."

"I know he did but you just don't believe me." He says coolly. I am so angry that he would think that me or this record company would do this to him or the band.

"So I guess it's a mutual decision to end things?" I question.

"All we have been doing for the past week is fighting. I think that we were good together but we just don't see eye to eye anymore." He tells me.

I nod and swallow back tears. "Well I guess this is goodbye then."

"Yeah. I guess it is." He says. "Well goodbye."

I give a small wave and he leaves. I walk into my bedroom and drop onto the couch and start to cry my heart out. I hear my door open and I see the girls.

"Things didn't end so well did they?" Jo asks.

I shake my head and more tears fall from my eyes. It is nice to have some girl best friends sometimes.

**2 weeks later**

"Now I have a great duet between you and Dak Zevon." Hawk announces to me.

"That's great!"

"Yes it is. The song is called Over You. It reflects on break ups. So you just broke up James which works and Dak just broke up with Arianna Grande so it is perfect. The song is about breaking up with someone but then finding the one." Hawk explains.

I feel tears sting my eyes. I'm still not over James.

"And you will premiere the song with Dak at the Palm Woods talent show."

"That's even better." I tell him.

**James**

I walk through the lobby. I see a bunch of hot girls but for some reason I'm not inclined to get any numbers. I've changed. I don't feel the need to be flirting with every hot girl. I then pass Lucy who is on her way to the elevators. I give her a small smile and keep walking. I miss being with her so much. At least she isn't dating someone again or swifting me.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Ok so I know a lot of people are reading this so follow and review! Please check out other fanfics and give me ideas for this one!**

**2 weeks later**

**James **

Tomorrow is the Palm Woods talent show which also happens to be my birthday. I always imagined what my birthday would be like with Lucy at my side but things just didn't work out that way. I walk past a magazine rack but stop when I see the new edition of Cosmo. On the cover is Lucy is a sexy red bikini standing with her legs shoulder length apart with her left hand by her lips and her right hand on her hip. Damn she looks sexy. I miss holding her and being with her. I take the magazine and bring it upstairs. I sit on the couch and start reading the article about Lucy.

**Cosmo: So Lucy tell us about your break up with James Diamond.**

**Lucy: Honestly there isn't much to it. It was a mutual decision to end things. I still love him but we had our differences. We're still friends and care about each other.**

**Cosmo: So any new man in your life? Rumors are swirling around about you and Dak Zevon. **

**Lucy: I'm not ready for another relationship. Right now I want to put all my time into my career and music.**

**Cosmo: What can you tell us about your new single?**

**Lucy: Dak and I wrote it together about personal experiences. I hope you all really like it.**

That's a relief. She isn't going around trying to get a new boyfriend.

**Next Day**

**Lucy**

I run into James as I am walking backstage.

"Hey Happy Birthday."

"Thanks Lucy."

"After the concert I have a gift for you so I'll meet you at the pool at 10?" I ask.

"Sure." I smile and go backstage.

I am backstage of the Palm Woods Talent show and I am kinda nervous to be performing my new single. Dak and Hawk walk up behind me.

"You ready?" Dak asks me. I nod and swallow back any fears I have.

"Now you know what to do at the end of the concert right Dak?" Hawk asks. What? Dak nods and I brush off the uneasy feeling I have about that.

"And now for Lucy Stone and Dak Zevon!" the person announces. We step out on stage to hear a screaming crowd.

"Oh you…. You really need to check this out.

You really need to see how well I'm doing now-ow.

You broke my hear-art but now you need to know I'm happy again.

I found a new guy that lo-oves me and is way better to me than you ever were.

(Dak and I)

I'm so over you. You mean noth-ing now.

I'm happy with you and on-ly you.

You helped me out when I was down

And now we found each other

And we can be together for-ever!"

Dak and I sing our hearts out. When we finish our song Dak takes my hand in his and pulls me into a kiss. A kiss! I kiss him back because well it's rude to and I am single. I also didn't want to embarrass him on stage. I feel like I am cheating on James even though we aren't dating. What am I going to do?

**James**

Some birthday present Lucy. Singing a song dissing me and then kissing another man.

"Hey man you ok?" Kendall asks patting my back.

"Yeah fine." I lie swallowing back tears.

Some birthday present.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Ok so I know a lot of people are reading this so follow and review! Please check out other fanfics and give me ideas for this one!**

**Lucy**

I have been sitting at the pool for a half hour and James isn't there. Nobody is. I take out my phone and text James.

**Where r u? I have been waiting for half hour.**

I send the text and continue to wait. Soon James walks into the pool area is jeans and a black v-neck and he does not look exactly happy to be here.

"Hey, there you are."

"Yeah. Here I am." He replies coolly.

"Uh ok so for your birthday I got you this." I smile and pull out a bag from behind the plants.

"Why did you get me something?" he asks.

"Because we're friends and friends get friends birthday presents." I respond. What is with James being so nasty? We agreed to be friends.

"Whatever." He mutters and opens the gift. He pulls out a purple stuffed teddy bear.

"I made it at build a bear workshop. I was able to get it to sing your songs and say happy 18th birthday."

"Thanks Lucy. Really." He says and for a moment I see the James I fell in love with before the mask is back on his face.

"Ok James what's going on? And don't say something isn't going on because something is and I'm not stupid." I demand. We both go and sit on lounge chairs next to each other and only apart by a few inches.

"You want to know what's wrong? You swifted me and then kissed another guy." He says and sits up on the lounge chair.

"Swifted you? I didn't even write the song!" I exclaim.

"Uh yeah you did! You said so in Cosmo."

"That was scripted for me to say and what influenced you to read Cosmo!" I ask.

"Well the article was about you and the cover made you look hot." He tells me.

"So I wasn't hot before?" I question and raise my eyebrows.

"No I didn't mean it like that." He babbles.

"Oh so what did you mean?"

"Look if you didn't swift me you still kissed Dak." He says and lies back onto the lounge chair and looks up at the stars. I do the same on my lounge chair.

"James I am single. I can kiss other guys. I mean I don't want to but I can." I tell him.

"You don't want to kiss other guys?" he questions and turns his head to look at me.

"No. I didn't even know Dak was gonna kiss me. He just planted one on me." I answer. "Besides why do you care who I kiss?"

"I just don't want to see you get hurt like with what happened with Beau or-."

"You." I finish my sentence and look at him. He looks at me sadly. "So you get any girls number yet?"

"Nah. I don't really do that stuff anymore." He responds.

"Really? James Diamond the player has stopped get phone numbers." I teased.

"I don't feel the need to be flirting with girls." He simply states.

I scoff at that.

"I'm surprised you're not scouting Hollywood for new guys to date."

I turn my head to look at him again. "As I said before I don't want to go kissing other guys."

"Other guys? You mean you only want to be kissing one guy? As in me?" he inquires.

"Do you want the truth?"

"I would like the truth." He says.

I sigh and look back at the stars. "Honestly when we broke up I thought that I would meet another guy that when I kissed him my feet would be stuck to the ground and there will be butterflies in my stomach and I would just want to stand there forever in that guy's arms. I thought any guy you kiss felt like that because that happened with Beau and you. But when Dak kissed me it felt, it felt bland and fake and forced. But even when I kissed Beau I didn't get that feeling I got when I kissed you. That foot stuck, butterfly stomach feeling, just wanting to stay there forever. I miss that feeling and I miss you. I miss being in your arms, I miss your hugs, I miss your kisses and I miss the pet names you had for me. I feel like such a dick for letting us break up. I act like some rocker chick to hide my feelings and how much I hurt and how much I care. I was my true self with you. I hate keeping up this rocker act with you and I hate us acting like friends because when we act like friends I have to keep my rocker chick act up and you have to keep whatever act you have up! I hate this and I hate not being with you." I stop when I feel a tear fall down my check and realize I had been ranting and babbling. "I-I'm sorry um I didn't mean rant and babble about nonsense. I just haven't slept for awhile and it was a long day and I'm sorry I didn't mean any of th-." I am then cut off from my new rant by James's lips. He's kissing me. I respond eagerly my lips moving with his in perfect sync. I wrap my arms around his neck. I feel my feet not able to move and my stomach is literally butterfly central. Finally after a good 5 minutes of making out he pulls away.

I take a breath and turn a look at him. "Wow."

"Now will you let me talk for a minute?" he jokes and gives me that James Diamond smile I love.

I nod and smile.

"I honestly hated not being with you. I missed you in my arms, hugging you and kissing you. I thought you were happy with us just being friends. When I saw that kiss I felt my heart crash into my chest. I was so jealous that Dak Zevon got to kiss you and not me. I also thought you got over me. Obviously I was wrong." He says and smiles at me. "And honestly your kiss is different from every other girl I have kissed. You kisses make my heart beat a mile and minute and make me stuck to my spot. Honestly every time I asked you out I was so nervous but I acted like I wasn't but I was sweating so much every time. I love you Lucy. I never stopped loving you." James finishes his little speech.

I smile and feel another tear slip down my face.

"Lucy what's wrong? Why are you crying?" James asks. He sits up and swings his legs over to face me.

"I love you too. I never stopped loving you either." I say. "I don't wanna be this rock star chick who kisses and dates all these famous people when the one person I want to be kissing and dating is off touring the world and being single or dating some blonde."

"So if I go kiss or date other girls you'll be jealous? Lucy Stone jealous?" he confirms.

"Uh yeah and if I was kissing other guys you would be jealous. You admitted it before with my kiss with Dak." I counter.

"I have a compromise for you then. You don't kiss any guys and I don't kiss any girls." He starts.

"That means I'll be alone forever."

"Let me finish. You won't kiss any guys. I won't kiss any girls. I will only kiss you if you only kiss me." He finishes.

"Like being girlfriend and boyfriend again?" I ask trying to play it cool.

"If you want us to."

I smile and kiss him. He pulls me on top of him and wraps his arms around my waist tightly. I don't know how long we stayed like that just me laying on top of him with us kissing.

"Hey yo James! We're happy that you got back together with Lucy and love sucking her face but its 12 in the morning and my Mom said if you don't walk Lucy back to her apartment and get home in 10 minutes your screwed because she doesn't want you to and quote 'make a mistake you will regret later on'." Kendall yells from the boys' apartment.

I laugh and get off of James. "Let's go before Mrs. Knight sends out some black ops."

He laughs and puts his arm around my shoulders. We walk back to my apartment.

"Good night James." I say and smile.

"Good night Lucy. Thanks for the teddy bear and kisses." He grins. He leans in and I kiss him one more time before he waves and goes down the hall to his apartment as I go into mine. Best day ever.

**James**

Best Birthday I have ever had. I go into my room and climb under the covers with the teddy bear Lucy got for me. It smells like her. Best Birthday.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Ok so I know a lot of people are reading this so follow and review! Please check out other fanfics and give me ideas for this one!**

**Lucy**

I wake up but just lay in bed replaying last night in my head. It brings a smile to my face. I'm back with James after a month of being broken up. I smell James's cologne on me. I can't believe we made out for an hour and a half. I really need to find out what cologne James wears so I can spray it when I miss him. I groan when I see the time. I have to go to a meeting with Hawk now.

**Hawk Records**

"Great job at the concert last night guys! I'm sensing there is some romance going on between you two." Hawk says and motions at Dak and I.

"Uh no." I tell him. Dak and I never gonna happen.

"But Lucy baby you see with you two dating I will crush poor James Diamond sending him a state of depression to sending Big Time Rush into a downward spiral of bad media lading to the demise of btr." Hawk laughs evilly and then makes a weird bird noise again.

"So you want to destroy Big Time Rush?" I ask appalled.

"Uh yeah because them and Gustavo are stupid." Hawk laughs.

"Yeah this isn't gonna work out. Me being signed to your record company." I tell him and stand up.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want to be signed to a record company that tries to sabotage other bands. Especially ones which my boyfriend is in." I say and walk out.

**James**

It's prime tanning time and I am in my favorite chair catching some rays. Suddenly someone steps in front of the sun.

"Yo! You mind moving out of the sun?" I ask and wave my hand.

"Oh ok. I guess you just can't get a kiss or spend the day with me."

I open my eyes and see Lucy standing there in the red bikini from the Cosmo photo shoot. I whistle.

"Hello sexy."

She smiles and sits in the longue chair next to me.

"I left Hawk records." She blurts out.

"What? Why?" I ask concerned. I mean I hate Hawk but Lucy without a record company is a big deal.

"I found out he had Dak kiss me to try and get us to date so that you would become depressed and the band would begin its demise." She says and looks over at me. "I'm not gonna stay at a record company that tries to sabotage my boyfriend's band."

"If you want I can talk to Gustavo for you and see if you could sign with him." I offer. Having Lucy in the same studio would be awesome because we would see each other more.

"Yeah that would be nice." She smiles at me.

"Now let me just say that bikini makes you smoking hot." I compliment and look her up and down.

"Well you muscles make you smoking hot." She says and pokes my abs and then rubs her hand on my biceps.

"What can I say? I like to work out to look good for my lady." I tease boast with her.

She chuckles and lies in the sun closing her eyes.

I wait a few minutes making sure she isn't suspecting anything. I quietly stand up and then I know what to do.

I pick Lucy up bridal style and start to walk towards the pool.

"James what are you doing?" she asks and panics when she sees the water. "Oh no James don't you dare!"

"Too late." I hold her over the pool and drop her in. She surfaces and throws me a death glare.

"James!" she shrieks.

I just smile and jump into the water next to her.

When I come up she splashes at me. "James! Why did you have throw me in the water?" she pouts and swims to the side and sits up on the side with her feet in the water.

"Because I proved my theory. You in that bikini wet makes we want to kiss you even more." I say and with that I pick her up and dunk her back in the water.

"JAMES!" she yells as she comes back up.

I kiss her lips and she melts into my arms. I hold her body against mine.

"James." Lucy says softly.

"Yes?"

"This." She says and dunks me under water. I come up sputtering.

"Wha-what was that for?" I sputter out.

"You got me wet so I got you wet." She reasons and swims over to me and wraps her arms around my neck. I place my hand on the small of her back and kiss her again.

"Wanna go back to my apartment?" Lucy whispers.

"Oh? And what would we do?" I ask huskily.

"Watch a movie. Not what you thought we were gonna do big boy." She says and pats my chest. "You 18 year olds are so dirty minded."

"Meet you at your place in an hour?"

"See you then."


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Ok so I know a lot of people are reading this so follow and review! Please check out other fanfics and give me ideas for this one!**

**Lucy**

I am braiding my wet hair so it gets a nice curl to it. I am wearing black long sleeve shirt that is tight with some white shorts. I hear a knock on the door. I open it and see James standing there.

"Hey sweet thang." He says and walks in. I roll my eyes.

"So what movie do you want to watch?" I ask and go to put the popcorn in the microwave.

"Whatever you want to watch." He responds.

I smile and walk over to him. He places a hand on each of my hips. "You always let me choose. Don't you ever want to choose anything?"

"That's what good boyfriends do. You're my whole world and when you're happy I'm happy." He says and I look up at him.

"You know I would have gone out with you sooner if you didn't act like a self indulgent taker." I tell him and brush a piece of hair out of his face.

"You're the one girl which that act didn't work on." He wraps his arms tightly around my waist. I lean back into his arms and smile.

"You bet it didn't. The only reason I originally went out with you was to get you to stop asking me out but now I can't imagine my life without you. Well I can because we were broken up for a month but that was most likely the worst month of my life."

"I was always curious why that time you said yes. It was even one of my best attempts to ask you out." He chuckles. He leans in and we are about to kiss when the microwave goes off letting us know the popcorn is ready.

James looks at me with puppy dog eyes. "I'll kiss you later. I don't want the popcorn to burn I tell him."

I go and put the popcorn in the bowl and walk back into the living room. James is lying on the couch with his feet up on the arm on the couch. "Those socks better not stink up my couch."

"It's fine. Besides until I get my kiss I'm not gonna listen to you." He shrugs.

I groan and stand over him. "Fine."

James grabs my waist and pulls me on top of him. "James." I pout.

"Come on Lucy. You know you wanna kiss me." He teases and puts his forehead against mine.

I bite my lip and smirk. "Eh depends."

"Her let me change your mind." He says and kisses me. I melt into his arms. I move my hands through his hair. One plus of dating James Diamond is his hair is so soft. "You change your mind?"

"Does this answer your question?" I press my lips to his and he tightens his grip on my body. We kiss for a little while before we pull away to take a breath.

"I could lay her forever." I whisper to him.

"I could hold you in my arms forever." He whispers back. "That top makes you so sexy."

"I picked it just for you."

"Too much talking not enough kissing." He tells me.

"I don't think we will be watching a movie tonight are we?" I ask.

James just smirks and kisses me again. I move my lips in sync with his not caring how long we lay there kissing.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Ok so I know a lot of people are reading this so follow and review! Please check out other fanfics and give me ideas for this one!**

**Lucy**

" .Hmmmmmmm."

I wake up hearing humming. James I think to myself. I hear the deep rumble in his chest from his humming. I stretch my arms and roll over so I am on my stomach so my stomach is on James's stomach. I lay my chin on James's chest and look up at him.

"Well well well sleeping beauty is finely up." He says softly and strokes my braid out of my face.

"James why you humming so loud." I ask.

"It's not loud. Your head was on my chest that's what made it loud." He reasons.

"I forgot how much I loved sleeping in your arms." I whisper and nuzzle my head into his chest.

"I missed having you asleep in my arms." He responds and kisses my head.

I listen to James's heart beat in his chest. It gives me so much comfort to hear it. "James can you sing to me?"

"Of course. What song?" he asks and rubs my back.

"I want you to pick. I want you to sing me a song that will make my stomach fill with butterflies and make me fall in love with you all over again." I answer and I look up at him with my puppy eyes.

"OK, let me think for a minute."

I lay there in his arms and just listen to his breathing.

"Cause I'll be thinking about yah worldwide, worldwide, worldwide. Because I'll be thinking about yah worldwide, worldwide, worldwide." He sings a verse of the song. My stomach flutters and I just feel my love for him grow.

"If this is your way of telling me your going on a tour again I will slap you with a pillow." I threaten. James lets out a low deep chuckle.

"No just a song." He says and pulls me up his body to his lips. I smile and kiss him back because come on who wouldn't want to kiss the sexy hot James Diamond?

"James what time is it?" I ask as I pull away.

"Ummm it looks like it is 11."

"You better get home before Mrs. Knight comes busting in here demanding if we are sleeping together." I say. He laughs at this. I climb off of him and he gets off my couch.

"Night Luce."

"Night sexy."

He just smiles and throws a pillow at me as he closes the door.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Ok so I know a lot of people are reading this so follow and review! Please check out other fanfics and give me ideas for this one!**

**Lucy**

I am grabbing my fruit smackers from the vending machine when a well French manicured hand grabs my wrist and grips it.

"Well well well if it isn't the rocker chick who ruins everything."

I stand up and see that annoying little blonde girl Halston that kissed James.

"May I help you? Did you run out of stupid juice?" I ask nastily and try to pull my wrist away but she holds on tight.

"Look we need to have a little chat so let's go in here." Halston fake grins and drags me to the janitor's closet.

"Let me out before I bite your head off." I threaten and narrow my eyes when she lets out a light chuckle. She thought I was joking.

"You're so funny Lucy. Now look I know you don't like me and I hate you so let's make this a quick chat. I want James so dump him." She tells me and crosses her arms.

"Yeah not happening you blonde she devil." I snarl and try to leave put she pushes me back away from the door.

"Look I need to break into Hollywood somehow and by dating James it will break me into Hollywood. Plus James Diamond is very sexy and hot and I would love to get into bed with him." She says.

"If you dare go near James I swear to-." I start but she cuts me off.

"Swear what? Lucy I know all about your past. What would happen if James and everyone found out about it? How would you feel?" she threatens and takes a step towards me. "I mean if they knew who you really were would they really want to still talk to you?"

I stay silent. How could she know?

"Now here's how this is gonna go down. You will break up with James for good and I will date him and then marry him have 5 kids and be the new Angelina Jolie." She tells me.

"And what if I don't?"

"James and everybody else find out the truth." She says darkly and then walks out. She then pops her head in. "Oh by the way you break up with him today."

Today? I walk slowly out of the closet and to my apartment. I fall onto my bed and feel tears stream down my face. I love James so much but if he found out about my past he would want to break up with me. It's a lose lose situation.

"Ok what's wrong with my baby?"

I look up and see James standing in the doorway. He walks over and lies on the bed next to me and rubs my back.

"What's wrong Luce?"

He cares. That just makes me cry harder. James wraps his arms around me and holds me to his chest. I just lay there crying into James's chest. I finally am able to control it enough to make it stop.

"You wanna tell me why you're crying now? Is there someone I have to beat up?" he asks.

I shake my head and sit up. "James I-,I-,I-." I stutter before starting to cry again. I can't break his heart. I love him and if he loves me he will accept me and my past.

"James I need to tell you something. I um ran into uh Halston today." I start.

James raises his eyebrows at this and sits up on his elbows.

I take a deep breath and continue. "She forced to talk to her in the janitors' closet and she said that I have to break up with you or she will um tell you and everyone about my past."

"So you're breaking up with me?" he asks alarmed and jerks up.

"No No No. I mean she wants me too but I'm not. Look I love you and I have lived a month without you and I nearly died inside. I love you so much and I can't break your heart. It would break mine." I tell him. His expression relaxes and he then gives me an odd look.

"So why are you crying? She is gonna tell me about your past." He says softly and wipes a tear from my face.

"My past isn't exactly what I told everyone. I-I lied about it because it is embarrassing and people will judge me."

"Lucy I love you. Nothing you tell me about yourself is going to change that." James says to me and takes my hands in his.

"James, I want to tell you but I don't. I will tell you one day but you're not ready for it." I squeeze his hands and smile sadly.

"Well tell me when you are ready. I don't want to pressure you into anything." James says and kisses me. "Want me to go tell Halston off?"

"It would be appreciated." I smile and kiss him again. "I'm gonna hang with the girls for awhile. You're gonna talk to Halston right?"

He nods. "You're the best." I say and kiss him before we stand up and go our separate ways.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Ok so I know a lot of people are reading this so follow and review! Please check out other fanfics and give me ideas for this one!**

**James**

I walk through the Palm Woods Park trying to find Halston. How dare she threaten Lucy. My Lucy! I will never go out with her no matter what she says or does. I see Halston on a park bench reading a script. I stride over.

"Halston!"

"Oh James hey. Um are you ok?" she asks sounding all concerned.

"Lucy didn't break up with me. I found her in her room crying and she told me everything." I say and sit on the bench next to her.

"She told you?!" she screeches.

"Yes. Now stop threatening Lucy. I'm never gonna go out with you and you aren't gonna break us up." I tell her.

"James you don't know her. You may think you do but you really don't." Halston argued.

"I think I would know my own girlfriend of 5 months?" I question in disgust.

Halston reaches in her bag and pulls out a manila folder stuffed that it is almost about to explode. "Here is everything you need to know about Lucy. I have it color coded even. The green is all the information about the rape, the blue for the domestic violence, the purple for the abuse cases with her parents and the orange for the abuse/bullying case. Oh and the pink is the attempted suicide case. Your girlfriend has quite the police file." Halston continued before standing up and walking away. I look down at the folder in my hand. Lucy has a police file. I can't help but look inside and read everything.

**Lucy**

I am sitting in the guys' apartment with the girls joking around with Carlos, Logan and Kendall. We are all playing Battle Bashers on the wii. Suddenly the door swings open and James strides in.

"Rape, Domestic Violence, Abuse, Suicide Attempt and Bullying?!" He yells as he strides into the apartment.

My heart crashes into my stomach. She told him. "James please."

"No Lucy! I am gonna find every last person on this list of people that hurt you and beat them until they can't walk anymore!" he rants on.

"Dude calm down." Logan says and stands up but James moves out of his reach.

"Why didn't you tell me about any of this?" he asks and looks up at me.

"I'm embarrassed and honestly I didn't want anyone's pity." I respond truthfully. "If you wanna talk about this more can we please talk in private?"

He nods and leads me to his room. When we get there he sits on the bed and runs his hand through his hair. "What happened Luce? I'm not mad at you for anything. I'm hurt you didn't tell me though."

I take a deep breath. "James I try to forget any of that stuff ever happened to me. I'm a new person with a better life. Better friends, better family and a much better boyfriend. I don't want to linger on the things that were horrible in my life."

"Luce I need to know. If I don't I might just go out and kill every one of these people. We can't kiss when I'm in jail can we now?" he makes a small joke. James could always make a horrible situation a little brighter.

"I will tell you about one thing. Everyone at once really overwhelms a person. Just not now. Later tonight?" I ask and sit down on the bed next to him.

"Tell me about the rape. I need to know how long I will have to let that person suffer." He says through gritted teeth.

I smile and cup his face and bring it up to face mine. "You don't need to do anything like that. Those people are doing their time and stuff. It fills my heart with joy that you want to hurt these people just because they hurt me. The thought is enough."

"They hurt you Lucy. Nobody hurts you and if they do they won't live to see the next day. That's my job as your boyfriend. I'm suppose to protect you." He tells me and falls back onto the bed. I lay back on the bed next to him and rest my head on his shoulder.

"And you do. You saved me from getting back together with Beau. I mean you almost kissed him and we weren't even dating! Ever since we started dating you haven't let one bad thing happen to me. You've protected me. All those things happened before I meet you." I comfort him and rub his chest.

"I can't stand the thought of you going through all of that stuff." He whispers and presses his lips to my head.

"Then don't think about. I will tell you about some of the stuff tonight. Just don't go get yourself thrown in jail. I don't think they like making out in jail." I tease and kiss his lips lightly.

He smiles and kisses me back. "I'll leave the thug life for you. No beating people up."

I swat his shoulder and laugh. "You're so cute a thug though." I pout.

"I'm a love thug. Your love thug."

I roll my eyes and swat his chest. He just chuckles and pulls me on top of him to kiss him some more.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Ok so I know a lot of people are reading this so follow and review! Please check out other fanfics and give me ideas for this one!**

**Lucy**

I am walking through the Palm Woods lobby when someone grabs me and yanks me into the janitors' closet.

"What the hell?" I ask and spin around to see who it is.

"Sup sexy mcmuffin."

"BEAU?!" I yell. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Look Lucy I know the last time I came here I wasn't really serious about taking you back but I've come back because I love you. I know that you're dating James but we had 3 years together. We've been through so much and I want to be with you." He pleads.

"Beau it's over. I am happy with James. I'm happier with James than I ever was with you. Look being with you for 3 years made me who I am today and I do have to thank you for that. I just can't be with you. I'm dating someone that I love and we just don't match anymore. I'm sorry." I say and with that I leave him standing in the closet while I walk to the elevators.

**James**

I walk through the lobby on my way to Rocque Records with guys when I see someone hanging out by the pool that I hoped I would never have to see again.

"Beau what are you doing here?" I ask through gritted teeth as I walk over to the lounge chair he is sitting in. The boys follow behind me.

"Oh I was just visiting some family in LA and I knew the Palm Woods was a nice hotel so I decided to stay here." He shrugs.

"Oh that's nice. Have you um run into Lucy?" Logan asks him.

"Yeah we just talked and then went our separate ways." He says and takes his sunglasses off his face. "Is there a reason that you are asking all these questions?"

"No No No just seeing how you are. We haven't seen you in awhile." I respond. We say our goodbyes and then walk out.

"How yah feeling James?" Kendall asks as we climb into the limo.

"Fine. Totally fine." I tell them. Yeah I'm lying about that.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Ok so I know a lot of people are reading this so follow and review! Please check out other fanfics and give me ideas for this one!**

**Lucy**

I wake up and see sunlight streaming through my window. Shit I'm late for my breakfast date with James. I jump out of bed and quickly change into a black tank top and some white jeans with rips in them. I run out of the apartment and down to the lobby. I go and sit on the couch to wait for James though I think it is odd that I'm late and James still isn't here. I sit there for a half hour before getting concerned. I hear James laughing and see James arm in arm with Halston walking into the Palm Woods.

"Oh Lucy hey." James says awkwardly and giving me a small wave.

"Uh James hey. What's up?" I ask and motion at Halston.

"Look Lucy can we talk for a minute?"

I nod and we walk over by the vending machine.

"Look Lucy this just isn't working out. I mean we have been dating for 6 months and the most we do is kiss. Halston can give me everything I want. You're not my type anymore." He puts in simply and with that walks back over to Halston and then they walk out again.

I feel tears sting my eyes as I run back to my apartment. On my way I bump into Beau.

"What's wrong Lucy?" he asks as he wipes tears from my cheeks.

"It doesn't concern you." I say and try to pull away but he pulls me back.

"Yes it does now why don't we go back to my place and you can talk to me about it." He offers.

**Few hours later**

I lay bruised and bleeding on Beau's bed. I shouldn't have trusted him. He always would seem like he would care and then he would beat and rape me. He hasn't changed. I cry and cry. I'm so stupid. I then hear a beeping. Beep Beep Beep. Am I dying?

**Line Break**

I scream and sit up tangled in my covers. I look at the clock and see that it is 1 in the morning and it is still dark outside. It was all a dream. A horrible nightmare. I take my phone and text James.

**To: James**

**U awake?**

**To: Lucy**

**I am now. **

**To: James**

**Oops sorry babe.**

**To: Lucy**

**What's wrong?**

**To: James**

**Nothing.**

**To: Lucy**

**U know I can tell whenever you're lying even over the phone. I'll be over in 5.**

This is why I love James.

Soon James walks into my room and lies on the bed next to me.

"You going to tell me what's the matter?"

I sigh and lay my head on his chest and he wraps his arms around me.

"I just had a bad nightmare. It kinda freaked me out." I admit. He was going to find out soon enough anyways.

"Are you going to tell me about it? It helps when you talk about them." James tells me.

"I woke up and I was late for a breakfast date with you. I was waiting in the lobby forever and when you finally came you were with Halston and then dumped me and they Beau came and comforted me. Then he did what he used to do." I say but my voice catches at the last part.

"Beat and rape you." James finishes. He figured it out. His grip tightens on me.

"Yeah you're right." I whisper.

"It's ok Luce. He's not going to be near you. I won't let him." He whispers in my ear.

"I know. You never let anything bad happen to me." I say and look up at him my chin on his chest.

"Good. Now how about you go back to sleep and I will stay here so nothing happens." He suggests.

I snuggle up to his body. "Thanks James."

"Anything for you."


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Ok so I know a lot of people are reading this so follow and review! Please check out other fanfics and give me ideas for this one!**

**Lucy**

"James seriously go. I'm fine to sit around the Palm Woods for a few hours while you are at Rocque Records. You don't have to stay with me 24/7." I tell him as we walk in the lobby.

"I'm not going to leave you alone with Beau in the Palm Woods. " James argues.

"James I can handle myself. Now go. You don't become famous by just sitting here protecting me while you need to go record new songs." I tell him and lightly shove him out the door. "I'll be fine."

He gives me a wary look and then leaves to go meet the other boys at the limo.

I sigh and turn around walking towards the elevator. I step in the elevator and press my floor when Beau steps in.

"Hey Luce." He says and winks at me.

"Can you please not call me that? It's Lucy." I tell him.

"Whatever. I don't care what I call you." He states simply and presses me against the elevator wall and kisses me.

I push him away. "What the hell Beau!?"

"Come on Lucy. You don't miss us?" he asks and puts his hands on my waist.

"No. I don't. Leave me alone Beau." I growl and start to walk out of the elevator when Beau grabs my wrist and throws me against the elevator wall.

"Don't get me angry Lucy. That never ends well." He chuckles and lets me go.

I run back to my apartment and lock the door behind me. My whole side hurts and I can feel bruises forming on my arm and face and along the side of my body.

James is not going to be happy about this. I take an ice pack out of the freezer and put it on my wrist. I realize when the bruises start to form that I won't be able to walk. I need to have someone care for me.

I limp out of my apartment and go to 2J. I knock on the door and Mrs. Knight answers it.

"Oh hey Lucy um James isn't here right now." She tells me.

"I know. Look Mrs. Knight I had something happen today and I am gonna need to um have someone care for me for a few days and I know it is a lot to ask but-."

"Say no more." She replies and steps aside to let me in.

I walk in and lay down on the couch and wince when my one side touches it.

"What happened?" she asks and sits down.

"Um my ex boyfriend came and slammed me against a wall and now most likely my whole side of my body will be filled with bruises." I mumble.

She inhales and looks at me. "Lucy until that boy leaves this hotel I do not want you to leave this apartment."

"Thank you so much Mrs. Knight." I thank. "This means a lot."

She nods. "Go change into pajamas and then come back in here."

I do as I am told and when I come back in the living room Mrs. Knight has blankets all set up.

"Get under the blankets while I get some ice. Try to move as little as possible." She instructs. I do as told and soon start to feel better when the ice is all on my one side.

"What am I going to tell James?" I ask as Mrs. Knight brings me more ice over. "He will freak when he finds out."

"Well I think you should just tell him the truth. He will be pretty mad but he will be madder if you don't tell him." She says.

"I know I should." I mumble. I am just dreading doing it.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Ok so I know a lot of people are reading this so follow and review! Please check out other fanfics and give me ideas for this one!**

**James**

The guys and I are laughing about the prank we just pulled on Bitters. We walk into the apartment all laughing but I stop when I see Lucy sitting on couch I know something happened. It looked like Mrs. Knight was putting make up on one side of her face. I also smell Mrs. Knight's famous snicker doodles baking.

"What happened?" I ask as I close the door behind me.

"Um James can we talk alone?" Lucy asks nervously.

I nod and everyone leaves the room.

"Now are you going to tell what is the matter?" I question sitting next to her on the couch.

"When I was walking back from the lobby I ran into Beau and he uh kissed me and when I pulled away he slammed me against a wall." She mumbles.

I feel anger bubble up inside of me. How dare Beau do that to Lucy. Then it hits me. I failed to protect her. I am a horrible boyfriend.

"Where is he? I am going to beat the living daylights out of him." I growl through gritted teeth.

"I don't know. James don't do anything stupid." She pleads.

"He hurt you. I am gonna go do something stupid." I reply.

"James please not right now. When I feel a little better go for it. Right now I need you here with me." She says.

"Lucy I can't let him get away with this."

"And you won't. Right now I just want to cuddle up with my boyfriend and watch some movies." She pouts.

I climb onto the couch next to her and she lays her head on me chest. I wrap my arms around her lightly but when I touch one side of her she winces.

"Luce?" I question.

"Just some bruises." She mumbles back. I left the sleeve of her shirt and her arm is covered in black and blue bruises.

"Lucy I am gonna kill him." I failed at protecting you. I add silently in my head.

"James you're the best boyfriend ever." She whispers and kisses my cheek.

"I doubt that." I mumble.

"Why do you doubt that? You do everything for me." She tells me.

"Because this happened to you. I shouldn't have let you go by yourself." I say.

"James this is not your fault. You weren't standing watching and did nothing. You wouldn't have even known if I didn't tell you." She argues.

"I'm your boyfriend. This shouldn't have happened to you." I tell her and look down at her.

"Well you didn't do it and you would have stopped him if you were there but you weren't. Now stop moping around and lets watch a movie." She says.

"You want popcorn?"

"Extra salt and butter." She answers and smiles at me.

"You're lucky I love you."

She chuckles. "I know."


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Ok so I know a lot of people are reading this so follow and review! Please check out other fanfics and give me ideas for this one!**

**Lucy**

The credits start rolling to 17 Again. I look at the clock and see that it is 11 at night.

"Tired?"

I look up and see James looking down at me. "A little yeah."

"I talked to Mama Knight and she said you can sleep in my bed. I'm gonna sleep on the couch." He tells me.

"James you seriously can't sleep on the couch when I get your bed." I argue and sit up.

"Well the only other option is that you and I share the bed but come on I doubt you would want to do that." He teases by trying to act all serious when saying that.

"Well I guess I am going to need to suck it up for a few days." I respond.

He smiles and kisses my nose. "That's my girl."

I have learned from the 6 months of dating James that he is the sweetest person there is and his whole attitude of a narcissistic guy who is a ladies' man was just a mask to his true cuddly self. James picks me up bridal style and brings to me his room. I quickly get under the covers while James goes into the bathroom to change. I can hear Carlos's soft snores from across the room. Soon James climbs under the covers with me and he pulls me close to him and puts his chin in the crook of my neck.

"I was thinking that we should start planning our Halloween costumes." He tells me.

"That's like 5 weeks away James."

"Yeah but we have to get the best costumes because we have to look hot for the awesome Halloween party that the Hollywood party kings of Hollywood are throwing." He says.

"You know nobody calls you that but you." I respond and look up at him.

"Still it's gonna be a huge Halloween bash and as one of the kings' dates you must look extra hot." He whispers back.

"I sometimes worry about you." I tease.

"You worry about what new cuda product I would try out next?" he jokes and I swat his chest.

"Thanks for letting me stay here." I say after a few minutes of silence.

"In 2J or in my bed?" he asks and props himself up on his elbow.

I give a small chuckle and answer. "Both. I just was scared to stay in my apartment after what happened."

"I am not letting him near you. Honestly I don't want you to leave this apartment until he leaves." James tells me.

"Well if you makes you happy than I will not step foot out of this apartment. If possible I might just stay in your bed all day. It's so soft and comfy and it smells like you." I say and bring the blankets up a little closer to my face.

"Are you sure you just don't like being in the bed with me?" he jokes and I grin.

"That too but its true." I admit.

"The guys and I have to be in the studio early and Mrs. Knight and Katie are out on a day trip to San Diego so is it ok if your home by yourself for the day? I know it's soon but I don't think Gustavo will let me get off." James babbles on.

"It's fine. There is plenty of stuff to do in the crib. Besides I won't be forced to get out of bed."

"I will be sure to wake you up before I leave and try to get you out of bed." He teases.

I groan. "Shut up." He just smirks and kisses my lips.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Ok so I know a lot of people are reading this so follow and review! Please check out other fanfics and give me ideas for this one!**

**Lucy**

I wake up and the bed is cold. James isn't here. I sit up and look around the room. I'm guessing they went to Rocque Records. I turn over to face James's side of the bed and see a note. He knew that I wouldn't get out of bed to see if he left a note.

_Had to leave. Couldn't wake a sleeping angel. I will see you on my lunch break._

_~James_

Aw he thinks I'm an angel. I snuggle back up into the blankets but quickly get cold because the central air is on because of the heat wave outside. I get up and go into James's draws to try and find a more comfortable and warm clothing. I find James's lucky white v-neck, a warm green hoodie and some blue sweatpants. I quickly change into them and I start to warm up again. I crawl back under the covers and breathe in James's scent. It smells like cuda man spray the one that smells like Hollister. I am wearing James's clothes and it gives me comfort. It makes me feel like he is here with me. I fall back asleep then and don't know how long I sleep for.

I wake up to feel big strong arms around me and kisses trailing my jaw line.

"I knew you wouldn't leave this bed." James whispers in my ear.

"James," I start.

"Come on its time for lunch." He instructs.

I groan and roll out of bed. James walks me to the kitchen and hands me a plate that has a burger on it.

"Are you wearing my clothes?" he questions as he sits next to me at the bar.

"It was cold so I got these to be warm and they also smell like you. It made me feel better." I say and pout. James can never get mad at the pout.

"You missed me admit it." He teases and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Jammmeesssss." I whine. "Let me eat."

"Fine. Now eat. I have a 2 hour lunch and I plan to spend it with you. The guys are spending it with their girlfriends too."

I smile and quickly eat lunch because come on eating lunch spending time with James.

"Now let's bake some brownies." James suggests and stands up.

"You wanna bake brownies?" I ask surprised. James Diamond baking.

"Yeah. It's a good date idea." He shrugs and starts to get the cooking stuff out. I don't argue and we start to make the brownie mix.

"So how was work so far today?" I ask as I mix the brownie mix.

"It was good. We are brain storming some new song ideas." He responds.

"That's good. I'm glad you are having a good day." I say and kiss his cheek. He smiles and I turn to set oven to heat. When I turn around James puts some brownie mix on my nose.

"JAMES!" I shriek and turn towards him. I take the spoon and flick some mix at James and it lands on his forehead. He starts to reach to get more but then I stop him. "I have on your lucky white v-neck. You don't want it ruined do you?"

"Blackmail. Damn Lucy I never thought it would come to this." He says and lays down the spoon. We put the brownie mix in the oven and then clean the kitchen. We sit on the couch while we wait for the brownies to be finished cooking.

"I've gotta go back to the studio. Can you handle yourself here by yourself for a few more hours?" he asks.

"I'm fine. The brownies will be waiting for you boys when you get home." I say. I kiss him and he then stands up and leaves. I hug myself in James's clothes and wait for the brownies to finish cooking.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Ok so I know a lot of people are reading this so follow and review! Please check out other fanfics and give me ideas for this one! Cursing is used a lot in this chapter.**

**Lucy**

After I took the brownies out of the oven I watched some TV, changed back into my pajamas and now I am sitting on my phone on vine on the couch. Someone knocks on the door and I go look through the peep hole to see Beau standing there.

"Lucy I know you're in there! Can we please just talk?"

I feel my breathe catch in my chest. I can't call James because he is working and I am not gonna get on Gustavo's bad side and I can't just open the door.

"Come on Luce. Open up."

I back away from the door and run upstairs and quickly hide in the swirly side. Soon I hear the door break open and I hear footsteps pounding through the apartment. I put my hand over my mouth to keep myself from screaming and I feel tears fall from my eyes. I hear pots and pans clang together and draws opening and closing. After a good half hour the apartment goes silent but I don't leave the swirly slide and I don't make a sound. I sit in the slide for hours not knowing if Beau was still in the apartment or not.

"Why the hell are you in my apartment? Where the hell is Lucy?!" I hear James roar and I hear his footsteps stomp through the apartment.

"She wasn't here when I got here. Maybe she finally got balls and left you." Beau remarks nastily.

I hear some scuffling and then Carlos saying "James he's not worth it."

"Get the hell out of our apartment now." Kendall snaps at Beau. I could see the image of this conversation going on in my head.

"Not until you tell me why you're fucking my girlfriend up." Beau snarls.

"She's not your girlfriend!" James roars and I hear more scuffling.

"Dude get out." Logan demands.

"Not until this bitch stops fucking my girlfriend. She is mine and will always be mine!" Beau retorts.

That's when I hear a punch thrown and someone hitting into the table. I grip my hand tighter to my mouth to stop myself from screaming. I then hear a full blown fight break out. I hear cries of pain from Beau and James and the other guys. The tears fall harder from my eyes. Please god don't let James or the other guys get hurt.

"Get out before I call the cops." I then hear Kendall threaten. I then hear Beau throw some curse words at the guys and then stomping of feet, the slamming of a door and then silence.

"We need to find Lucy. I know he did something to her." James says frantically.

"James sit. I need to make sure you stop bleeding before you go out and look." I hear Logan scold.

Holy shit James is bleeding. I slide down out of the swirly slide and gasp at the sight. The apartment is a mess and the four guys are at the table all beaten and bruised with blood all over them.

"Oh my god." I breathe as I rush over and run into James's arms. I don't care how bloody he is and if his blood gets on my clothes I am hugging him.

"Lucy. Oh man thank you god. Thank god your ok Lucy." He says as he holds me tightly against his body and just squeezes me. He then starts to scan my body for bruises. "Did he hurt you? What happened?"

"He knocked on the door so I hid and he broke in. James you're bleeding. Your face." I gasp as I see the blood coming out of his nose and mouth.

"It's fine Luce really." He tells me trying to calm me down.

"No it's not James. He can't break into your apartment and beat you guys up. I am not letting him get away with this." I growl as I start to dab the blood off his face.

"Lucy the main thing is that you are ok. I was so scared that you were hurt." He says.

"I love you James and right now I am more scared for you than me. Thank you for fighting for me. Thank you guys for fighting for me."

"No problem." Carlos responds.

"It was nothing."

"You're like family to us." Logan finishes.

"Now I'm gonna start to clean up the apartment while you guys have Logan stitch you up and stop the bleeding." I direct. Logan nods and starts to work on Kendall. I feel James's arms wrap around my waist.

"Thank god you are ok." He whispers in my ear. I kiss his cheek for a moment.

"Thank god you came when you did."


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Ok so I know a lot of people are reading this so follow and review! Please check out other fanfics and give me ideas for this one! **

**Lucy**

I am lying in bed on my phone waiting for James to come in.

"Hey look now we are kinda matching." James jokes as he walks in. He and the other guys have bruises all over them. I still have some bruises on me from when Beau hit me into the wall.

"That's not funny. We shouldn't be matching." I tell him as he climbs into bed next to me.

"Just trying to lighten the mood." He shrugs. I look at his face and see the light bruises and the fat lip he has.

"I talked to Bitters and he is evicting Beau from his apartment tomorrow."

"You didn't have to do that Lucy." James says as he pulls me towards him.

"I did. You are all bruised and beaten." I reply.

"I'm fine. I'm a guy hockey player I can take a few punches. I want to know how he knew you were here." He tells me.

"I honestly don't know. I didn't make a noise when he was at the door and I haven't posted anything saying I was here. Maybe he just assumed I was here because I wasn't at my apartment." I remember and lay my head down on James's chest.

"I'm just glad you're ok. I thought he hurt you or did something to you." He whispers and strokes my hair.

"I know. I am happy you came when you did. He would have eventually checked the slide and then I don't know what he would have done to me." I respond.

"I don't want to think about it. I might just pound his face in again."

"James thanks. I feel horrible about how this all happened." I say.

"Don't worry about this. We all care about you and we are pissed that Beau did this but the main thing to everyone is that you are ok." He assures me and kisses the top of my head.

"I love you so much."

"I love you to the moon and back." He sings in a sweet voice and brings my lips to his.

"You're such a comedian." I giggle and swat his chest.

"I know it's one of the things you love about James Diamond." He boasts and stretches his arms around me.

"I guess it is. Wanna know my favorite thing about you?"

"What? My bulging biceps or my lustful hair or my awesome lips for kissing?" he rattles of suggestions.

"All very tempting things about you but no. My favorite thing about you is your personality. You have this whole act that you show people and then you have this small circle that you let see you. I am actually kinda happy that you have that wall because it makes it special when you let me in. And when you let someone in you are the sweetest kindest person a person will ever meet. I love that you are more than meets the eye." I babble on.

"That's sweet. I love how you babble about things randomly. Especially when you babble about me or how much you love me." He smiles and kisses my nose.

"My babbles and rants don't always have to do with you." I challenge.

"All of the ones I've heard you do have." He replies simply.

"Well you haven't seen one of my real rants. You do not want to see one of those." I tell him. "You're actually lucky that you haven't seen any of them."

"Well let's hope I don't have to see any of them."

"You might if I see Beau again." I think out loud.

"I'm not letting you see him again. It will be the death of me before he can get to you." James spits out and I can't help but notice how his grip tightens on me.

"Beau wouldn't have a problem with that." I mutter under my breath.

He kisses me and the shuts out the light so we can go to bed.

**No One POV**

"So we are all agreed on the plan to break the happy couple up?" Hawk asks the people at the table with him.

"I still don't like some of the plan." Brooke Diamond mutters and crosses her arms.

"Well if you want to have your son date that rocker bitch pull the plan." Halston snaps.

"I better be getting Lucy if this plan works." Beau tells them.

"Then it's settled. The plan will commence at the Halloween bash." Hawk says and bangs the gavel.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Ok so I know a lot of people are reading this so follow and review! Please check out other fanfics and give me ideas for this one! **

**Night of Halloween Bash a Few Weeks Later**

**Lucy**

I check myself in the mirror one last time. My hair is curled and I have dark make-up on. I slip in my fake vampire fangs and look my outfit over in the mirror. A black mini dress with combat boots with heels and a cape behind me. We all decided to be vampires of a vampire court because all the Hollywood party kings of Hollywood are a court. It doesn't totally make sense but it's a cute outfit. I hear a knock on my door. I give myself one last look over before heading to the door and opening it to see James in his vampire costume.

"You look very hot as a vampire princess." He says as he takes my arm and we start to walk down the hallway.

"You don't look so bad yourself. You look pretty good as a immortal cursed soul." I respond and he chuckles at the statement.

We meet everyone in the lobby and start to walk to the limo that is taking us.

"So you excited for tonight?" Jo asks me as we climb into the limo.

"Yeah. I guess being one of the princesses isn't so bad." I say and shrug.

"You're gonna love the party." Logan tells everyone as the limo starts to drive.

James slides next to me and puts his arm around my shoulder. "And we will throw the best Halloween party in the history of Halloween parties in Hollywood. Whoop Whoop."

I roll my eyes and lean into James arm. Everyone talks for a little while before arriving at the party.

"Everybody get your smiles on." Kendall groans and the door opens and we step out onto the red carpet and let the paparazzi take their pictures of all of us. They get pictures of James and I, the girls and me and the boys with themselves. 30 minutes later we finally make it into the party.

"That took awhile." I mutter.

"That's what happens when you're the Hollywood party king of Hollywood's date." James smiles and kisses my cheek. "Now I'm gonna go greet some guests. Do you wanna come or go hang with the girls?"

"I'll go find Camille and them." I reply and go off into the crowds and after a few minutes I find Camille, Alexa and Jo.

"This is a great party." Alexa comments looking around.

"Yeah how about we go dance?" Camille suggests at Freak the Freak Out starts to play.

"Let's go!" I cheer as we all get to the dance floor and start to jump to the peppy music. We get tired after a few songs so we go and sit down in this cluster of bean bags.

"This party is really creative." I say and look at the Halloween theme inspired food.

"Yeah the boys always overdo a lot of this stuff." Jo comments and takes a look around too. We all stop and look at the boys doing their awful dancing for a moment.

"That's really bad dancing." Camille says.

"Yeah very bad." I observe. I look around and I could almost swear I see a glimpse of Beau and Halston but I realize I am just paranoid.

"Let's go get some food." Alexa suggests.

"Let's go then." Jo says and we all get up.


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Ok so I know a lot of people are reading this so follow and review! Please check out other fanfics and give me ideas for this one! **

**Lucy**

A few hours later the girls and I are all really tired. I mean can you blame me? I danced most of the night away with the girls and had a few dances James.

"Hey were gonna get going. We'll meet you back at the Palmwoods." I tell James and kiss him on the cheek. He nods.

The girls and I walk to our limo and climb in. "What a night!" Camille exclaims dramatically and falls back onto the limo's seat.

"I know. Dating a party king is hard work." Alexa agrees and looks out the window.

Soon we realize that we passed the Palmwoods and now we are driving towards the outer city limits.

"Where are we going?" Jo asks us as she looks out the window and she looks a little panicked.

"I don't know. Excuse me sir, this isn't the way to the Palmwoods." I say and knock on the window that divides the passengers from the driver.

"Don't worry ma'am. I've got this all under control." He responds. His voice sounds familiar but I can't place my finger on it.

"I don't like this." Alexa says nervously.

"I don't either."

Soon the limo pulls up to an old warehouse and that's when I know something is wrong.

"I'm getting scared." Camille says and looks out the window.

"I think we should call a cab and ditch the limo." Alexa suggests.

"I'm in." I agree and Alexa pulls out her phone.

"I have no service." She says panicked and tries holding her phone up for reception.

Suddenly the door opens and there stand Hawk.

"Hello ladies. You have arrived at your destination." He says evilly and then laughs evilly.

"What do you want Hawk?" I ask as I back further into the limo.

"We just want to talk to all you ladies." He says and grabs Camille's wrist and drags her out. We all follow because we are not leaving Camille alone with that nut job.

"Let her go!" Jo shrieks and grabs for Camille but Hawk yanks her away.

"Not until we all have a little chat." Hawk says and throws Camille into a room. We all follow and Hawk follows us in.

"What do you want?"I snarl after he shuts the door.

"I want you to resign to Hawk records, dump James and date Beau." Hawk replies and smiles.

"How about no." I snarl back about ready to beat the living daylights out of this guy.

"Well then you're just gonna have to stay here for awhile. All of you." He says and leaves the room and locks the door.

"OK what are we gonna do? We are locked in this warehouse with some nut job and we have no cell service!" Jo exclaims and walks around the room that has only 4 chairs and a table.

"We are so screwed." I groan and sit down by the wall.

**James**

After the party ended we came back to the Palmwoods but we can't find the girls anywhere.

"They aren't in their rooms, the park or the closet." Logan reports.

"Not in our apartment or the lobby." Carlos adds.

"Well they aren't by the pool or stairs or elevator. That means they aren't in the Palmwoods." Kendall panics and pulls his phone out.

"What are you doing?" Logan asks.

"Calling the police."

"Not yet!" Logan yells and grabs Kendall's phone. "I bet they just went to the store or something."

"Yeah. I bet you they will walk through those lobby doors any second now." I agree and turn towards them hoping I am right.

**Lucy**

I pull my phone out to see if it has service. Nobody else's does but I might as well check.

"Guys! Guys! I have service!" I shriek and they all run over to me.

"Call the guys." Camille says and starts hitting my arm. I hit James's number and listen to it ring.

"Hey babe. Where are you? The guys and I have been waiting at the Palmwoods for 30 minutes." James says as he answers the phone.

"Yeah hey we are in the murder district. Hawk might have kidnapped us and brought us here." I reply.

"WHAT!?" James yells in his high pitched voice.

"Look just come and get us. Use the find my iphone app on my laptop and it will give you the address." I instruct.

"Stay put. We are coming to get you." James says into the phone and then the line goes dead.

"They are coming to get us." I tell the girls.

"Good. I don't know how much longer I can sit in here." Camille sighs and sits down in a chair.


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: Ok so I know a lot of people are reading this so follow and review! Please check out other fanfics and give me ideas for this one! **

**Lucy**

"Jo stop pacing. I'm sure that the guys will be here any minute to bust us out." I say and shoot a look at her.

"I'm sorry that I am paranoid that something will go wrong." She snaps back at me.

"Well being paranoid isn't gonna get us anywhere." Alexa comments.

I hope the boys come soon because if not we will kill each other.

**James**

"This is the address." Logan says looking up from the map and at the freaky warehouse in front of us.

"So what's the plan?" Carlos asks. "We can't just walk through the front door."

"The window over there. We can look in and see what part of the warehouse." Kendall instructs.

"Ok James get on your knees and then Kendall get on top of James and then I will and Carlos will be able to look through the window." Logan commands. I grumble and get on my knees. After Kendall and Logan are stacked on top of me Carlos starts to climb up but he kicks me in the crotch.

"Carlos! After we get the girls I will kill you for putting me through that kind of pain." I growl out through gritted teeth.

"Sorry dude." Carlos apologizes as he reaches the window and looks in.

**Lucy**

I am sitting against the wall banging the back of my head softly against it when I see Carlos's head pop up in the window.

"I see Carlos!" I exclaim joyfully as I stand up and run to the window. The girls follow.

"Here give me a chair." I command and they get me one. I stand up and open the window a crack.

"Are you girls ok?" he immediately asks.

"Yeah. We're all fine." I answer. "Get us out of here!"

"On it." Carlos says and snaps his fingers. A minute later he has a crow bar and he is popping out the window.

"Be quiet! They might hear you!" I whisper loudly.

"They?" Carlos questions and gives me a funny look.

"Hawk, Mrs. Diamond, Beau and Halston. I saw them all as Hawk was forcing us in here." I report.

He gives a curt nod and with one final jab he pops the window out.

"Ok Jo first." I say and step off the chair so Jo can stand on it and climb out. After she climbed out Camille and Alexa went through the window. Finally I am able to climb out the window and out of the warehouse.

"Let's get out of here before they find out we are gone." I tell them.

**Back at Palmwoods**

James walks me to my apartment once we get home.

"Well this was an exciting night." James says as we stop in front of my door.

"Yes it was. Luckily we all got home ok." I answer.

"Well I guess I will see you in the morning." James sighs and presses a kiss to my lips.

"We'll do something extra fun tomorrow." I promise. He then walks to 2J while I go into my apartment.


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: Ok so I know a lot of people are reading this so follow and review! Please check out other fanfics and give me ideas for this one! Updates will be coming less because of school.**

**James**

I am sitting on the couch reading a men's fashion magazine with Mrs. Knight in the kitchen. Soon Logan walks into 2J and whoa. His hair is so messed up and his clothes too. Mrs. Knight gapes at Logan and screams.

"Family meeting now!" she screams into the apartment and Carlos and Kendall come running into the living room.

"Sit." She commands and we all sit down quickly.

"Now I have already had this talk with you but I guess I have to have it again. You boys are young and I know you want to have fun but-." She begins but Kendall cuts her off.

"The birds and the bees conversation really?" he groans.

"You boys are now turning 18 and that means you are legally adults but you aren't ready for the responsibilities of sex. Yes it's all fun and games but god forbid something happens and you have a baby. What would you do?" she exclaims and throws her hands up.

"Mom none of us are having sex." Kendall argues.

Well not with our current girlfriends. We have all done it especially me. I was a ladies' man what could I say but I haven't done it with Lucy yet and for some reason I don't care about that.

"Now I know my whole no girls in your rooms after a certain time rule is gonna start to not work so I have a new proposition. You boys most use multiple ways of contraception and you must be 18. So technically right now James you are the only one that can have sex." Mrs. Knight explains.

I nod. This is so awkward.

"Now how old is Lucy?" she questions.

"17."

"Well until she turns 18 you can't have sex. Sorry James." She says her voice dripping with sarcasm and she shrugs. Damn Mrs. Knight got me.

**Lucy**

I am surfing the web just relaxing when I pull up a page that makes my heart drop. Big Time Rush Tour in every state! 3 whole months of Big Time Rush!

3 whole months without James and he didn't even tell me. Next time I see him I will beat the living hell out of him.


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: Ok so I know a lot of people are reading this so follow and review! Please check out other fanfics and give me ideas for this one! Updates will be coming less because of school.**

**James**

I am going to Lucy's place for date night and I am so excited. We are watching the i.d. discovery channel special on first dates gone wrong. I knock on her door which is weird because everybody just walks into mine. The door swings open and I see Lucy standing in the doorway looking pissed.

"Ok whatever I did I'm sorry and will making out make it better?" I ask worriedly and take a step towards her.

"No it won't. How could you not tell me?" she exclaims angrily and crosses her arms.

"Tell you what?" I question confused.

"About the fucking 3 month tour around the country." She spits out.

"Tour? What tour?" I question even more confused than before.

"Big Time Rush's every state tour taking place for three months and ending in January."

"What! 3 months!" I cry out.

"Yeah. 3 months. On tour. Not here. You didn't tell me." She growls out.

"No Lucy I didn't even know we had a tour! You gotta believe me I wouldn't do that to you." I plead to Lucy. I give her my smolder and hope for the best. Lucy's face softens and takes a breath.

"I believe you. Just please go figure it out. It is really stressing me out." She says and runs a hand through her hair.

"Hey now I bet it is just a misunderstanding. Don't worry about it." I say and wrap my arms around her waist. She leans against me and lays her head on my chest. "Now let's go enjoy our date night. How bout it?"

Lucy smiles brightly and stands on her tip toes to kiss me. I lean down so she can reach and kiss her. She laughs and kisses back happily.

**4 hours later.**

Lucy went in the kitchen to pop some more popcorn at the commercial. I pull my phone out and text Gustavo.

"We don't have a tour coming up right?" I text.

"Yeah. I was gonna tell you dogs tomorrow." He responds.

Shit its true. Lucy is gonna be heartbroken.

"Hey you ready for the rest of the marathon?" she asks as she walks with a huge bowl of popcorn. She sits next to me on the couch and puts the popcorn on the table.

"Luce the tour is real. Gustavo was gonna tell us tomorrow. I swear I didn't know." I tell her. I see Lucy's face fall but she quickly puts a mask on her face.

"Well its good for your guys career. And it only goes from November to January right?" she responds her voice cracking at the end.

"It's not fair to you Luce. We leave to go to Maine in a week. I can't spend Thanksgiving, Christmas or your birthday with you."

"It's fine. Hopefully we can spend many more together." She chokes out. I pull her into my arms and I feel tears stream down her face.

"Ssssshhhhhh. It's gonna be ok Luce. We'll figure it out." I say softly and kiss the top of her head. Dating in Hollywood sucks.


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: Ok so I know a lot of people are reading this so follow and review! Please check out other fanfics and give me ideas for this one! Updates will be coming less because of school.**

**James**

I drag the last piece of luggage from my room. 10 bags and 2 backpacks. We are leaving in an hour to get on the plane to go to Maine for the kickoff of our tour. I look up and see Lucy leaning against the dining room table.

"You need any help?" she asks.

"Nah. I can't have pretty ladies caring around heavy bags." I reply and walk over to her.

She gives me a sad smile and takes my hands in hers. "Promise to text me every day and call whenever your schedule allows it?"

"I am gonna text you as much as I can and I will call you every night if I can but I will make time for you." I tell her and move my hands to her hips.

"You're the best you know that?"

"I know. Now can the best boyfriend get a kiss?" I ask and pucker my lips as a joke.

Lucy stands on her tip toes and gives me a nice long kiss. She pulls away and lays her head on my chest.

"I'm gonna miss you so much." She whispers.

"I'm gonna miss you more."

Just then Logan walks in. "Oh um James we're leaving." He says awkwardly.

James nods and turns back to me. "Well I'll call you when we land."

"I'll be waiting." She responds. I cup her face and give her one last passionate kiss before grabbing my bags and following Logan to our limo to take us to the airport.

**Lucy**

I am laying in my bed in yoga pants and one of James's shirts that I took after he left. He doesn't need to know I took his clothes. I am channel surfing when my cell starts to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe. Miss me yet?" James asks cockily. I chuckle.

"A little but I'm enjoying a lazy day or night since it is now." I respond.

"Yeah its late here. The time change is gonna kill me. We have two days of dress rehearsals before we start our tour around the area." He continues.

"Well I would go to sleep then and just text me in the morning so Gustavo won't kill you." I tell him.

"I love you Luce."

"Love you too."


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: Ok so I know a lot of people are reading this so follow and review! Please check out other fanfics and give me ideas for this one! Updates will be coming less because of school.**

**Lucy**

It's been a month since James has left for his tour and I am dying inside. I talk to him pretty much every day but it isn't the same as being held by him. Now I'm just pulling into the driveway of my Portland house to visit my family for Christmas. I have December 15th to January 2nd off so might as well spend it with family. I get out of my car leaving the luggage in it and walk into my house.

"Oh Lucy! It's so great to see you!" my mom exclaims as she comes over and hugs me tightly.

"It's great to see you mom."

"We're flying out to visit Aunt Carol in Boston for Christmas so let us just pack your car up and then we can be off!" she chirps and runs around the house.

"Boston? Seriously?" I groan. My Aunt Carol is kinda weird and I don't feel like dealing with her.

**1 Day Later in Boston**

"AH! Lucy how are you?" my Aunt Carol shrieks and hugs me tightly. I hug her back awkwardly and walk into her mansion apartment in Beacon Hill. I will be staying here for my break off from music and I am not too thrilled. I go to my guest room and take my laptop out. I log onto my oovoo and video chat James.

"Hey baby. How is the tour going?" I ask as James pops up.

"3 states down 57 to go." He replies.

I chuckle. "How many Mrs. Diamond and I heart James signs have you seen so far? How many girls do I need to fight to keep you?"

"Hmmmm. The fans might win against you. There is a good hundred thousand you would need to fight. Don't worry though my heart belongs to you." He smiles and blows me a kiss throw the screen.

I blow him a kiss back. "You excited to be playing Jingle Ball?"

"Very. It's a big deal for our career." He responds.

"Look I have to go but talk to you tomorrow?" I say.

"Night Luce. Love you to the moon and back."

**A few hours later.**

After I've showered and changed I climbed into a bed I am about to fall asleep when my phone goes off. I look at the text but am temporarily blinded by the brightness in the dark. Once my eyes adjust I see the text is from James.

"I love you! You're the peanut to my butter, you're the star to my burst, you're the m to my m, you're the pop to my tart, you're the milky to my way, you're the fruit to my loop, you're the milk to my duds, you're the lucky to my charms, you're the ice to my cream, but mostly you are my girl to my friend and the one I love the most. 3."

I smile. If anybody else woke me up like this I would kill them but from James it is just sweet.


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: Ok so I know a lot of people are reading this so follow and review! Please check out other fanfics and give me ideas for this one! Updates will be coming less because of school.**

**Lucy December 23rd**

I am walking through Quincy Market with my Aunt Carol having some bonding time when my phone rings.

"Hello?" I ask as I answer the phone.

"Hey Lucy its Kelly. Look an act just dropped out of Jingle Ball and they invited you to play a Christmas set!" Kelly tells me.

"Are you serious? They want me to play Jingle Ball!" I exclaim happily.

"Yeah they asked for you specifically." Kelly confirms.

"Oh my god that's amazing! Should I run to the stage now to start like practicing my set?"

"Yeah I will meet you there. You will be rehearsing the whole time so get ready." She informs me.

"Thank you so much Kelly." I say and hang up. This is huge. Jingle Ball wants me to play! I quickly explain the situation to my aunt and we both jump in the car and head over to the set.

**8:43 at Jingle Ball that Night**

I am backstage at the Jingle Ball and so nervous. I have on a red Santa hat on with a tight one arm sparkly green top like skin tight with leather red pants and sparkly green combat boot heels. I am going on after Little Mix and I have no idea how I can have a good set after them.

"And next up is Lucy Stone!" The announcer bellows out to the crowd.

I take a deep breath and step on stage. I stand in my place and start to sing.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree

I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
And I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree

I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas Day

I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby

I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
And I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe

I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click

'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do?  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You

Oh all the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air

And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need?  
Won't you please bring my baby to me?

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door

Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You

All I want for Christmas is you baby  
All I want for Christmas is you baby  
All I want for Christmas is you baby."

I finish the first song and smile brightly and take a second to breathe while the band plays the intro to the second song. I can't help but think all I want for Christmas is to spend it with James but he is on tour.

"Jingle bell jingle bell jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring  
Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun  
Now the jingle hop has begun

Jingle bell  
jingle bell  
jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time  
Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square  
In the frosty air

What a bright time  
it's the right time  
To rock the night away  
Jingle bell time is a swell time  
To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh  
Giddy-up jingle horse  
pick up your feet  
Jingle around the clock  
Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet  
That's the jingle bell

That's the jingle bell  
That's the jingle bell rock." I hit the last note boldly and have on arm up while the other holds the microphone.

"Thank you Boston and Jingle Ball!" I call to the crowd before running off stage.

"And now ladies and gentlemen Big Time Rush!"

I spin around and see the boys jump on stage jumping right into their set of Drummer Boy. After that song they go into Santa Claus Is Coming to Town. I sing along and clap when they are done. I have been so busy practicing I totally forgot that the boys were playing Jingle Ball. As soon as James steps off that stage I throw my arms around him.

"Well hello there Lucy. Fancy seeing you here." James jokes as hugs me back and kisses my head.

"Your set was amazing! You all did so well." I tell the boys as they say hi to me. We all walk back to the green room together and I sit on James lap while the boys all sit around.

"So what are you doing in Boston?" Logan questions.

"Actually I was out here visiting my Aunt Carol. Earlier today Kelly called me and told me that Jingle Ball wanted me to play. I was so busy rehearsing I totally forgot that you guys were playing." I tell them. "So what are you guys doing for Christmas?"

"I don't know. Eating pizza and watching Charlie Brown." Kendall replies.

"You guys should come to my Christmas! My family would be thrilled to see you all." I suggest.

"Could we?" Carlos asks.

"Yeah you totally should. I will send you guys the information for tomorrow." I tell them. I got my wish. All I wanted for Christmas was James and I got him.


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: Ok so I know a lot of people are reading this so follow and review! Please check out other fanfics and give me ideas for this one! Updates will be coming less because of school.**

**Lucy **

I am rushing around my Aunt's kitchen helping her prepare for Christmas. Since I invited the boys over my Mom is making me help out. I take off the apron and check myself over in the mirror. I am wearing one of those Swedish reindeer sweaters with some cream tights and some caramel uggs with my hair pulled back into a low ponytail. The doorbell rings and I run through the apartment to the door. I open and see all the guys standing out in the snow with snow falling from the sky.

"Hey! So happy you guys could come!" I greet and hug them all. I hug James a little tighter and longer. He is wearing a light blue dress shirt with grey pants and dress shoes.

"Why are you guys all so dressed up?" I whisper to him walking down the back hall to where all my family is.

"I'm meeting your family for the first time like as your boyfriend and I need to make a good impression." He replies.

Just then we walk into the room. "Everyone this is James. James this is everyone. Boys this is everyone. Everyone this is Kendall, Logan and Carlos." James and the guys' wave.

"OMG your Big Time Rush!" my younger cousins shriek. (Kendall from Dance moms and Willow Shields)

"Yes we are." Kendall smiles.

"Can I get your autograph?" one of them asks shyly and holds out a pen and paper. I smile as each boy signs it and then hands it back to her. After introductions with everybody and introducing James to my parents which went kinda well I go and sit by the fireplace with James.

"That went better than I expected." James says and puts his arms around me.

"What?"

"Meeting your family. I thought they were gonna try and stab me when I walked in." he answers.

I chuckle and lay my head on his chest. "That's gonna be when you meet my older brother, Luke."

"Yeah where is he? I was hoping to meet him." James comments and looks around.

"He is um in Afghanistan on tour." I reply.

"Really? You never told me he was in the army."

"I don't like talking about it. It just makes me nervous about him being there." I say.

"I understand. Hey I'm gonna go get some more punch. You want any?" he asks and stands up.

"Uh no I'm gonna go mingle with my family for a little while." I tell him and go walk around before climbing up to the roof which has a beautiful little garden on it. I sit on the edge hanging my feet over the ground and look down at the city life under my feet.

"Lucy please don't jump."

I turn around and see James walking slowly towards me.

"I'm not gonna jump you idiot. I do this whenever I am here. I just sit and think." I inform him. He walks up and sits next to me.

"What do you think about?" he asks.

"Life. I used to think about stupid stuff like my celebrity crush or my crush in school but now just life." I respond and look over at him.

"Who's your celebrity crush now? Leonardo Dicapro?" James jokes.

"Nope. I don't need a crush. I have a celebrity love and he is sitting right next to me." I smile and kiss his lips.

"You are such a girl. Who would have thought?" James says out loud.

"Well you kept asking me out so I would hope so. Otherwise you would be gay. You're not gay right?"

"No! I'm totally straight. And now I gotta prove it to you." He replies and kisses me. I kiss him back eagerly and cup his face.

"It's getting cold out here. Let's go back inside." I say and cross my arms across my chest shivering. We start walking and James puts his arm around me and holds me close to his chest. I huddle to his chest for warmth and we stop under the gazebo my aunt has on the roof.

"Let me warm you up. You're freezing." James tells me and kisses my forehead. I look up into his eyes and on the roof of the gazebo I see mistletoe.

"James, look." I whisper and point to it.

"Well we can't not obey the mistletoe can we?" he smiles and leans in and kisses me. I stand on my tip toes and wrap my arms around his neck. James moves his hands onto my back under thighs and lifts me up. I wrap my legs around his waist and smile. This is exactly how I wanted to spend my Christmas. We stay like that for awhile before I finally pull away.

"We should probably go back to the party. My family will be wondering where we are." I suggest.

"Yeah that's a good idea." He agrees and takes my hand in his and we go back to my family and the party.


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: Ok so I know a lot of people are reading this so follow and review! Please check out other fanfics and give me ideas for this one! Updates will be coming less because of school.**

**Lucy **

"Present time!" my aunt cheers and drags everyone into the living room. Gifts are exchanged and soon my Aunt is giving me my present.

"Ok Lucy I got you this." My aunt starts and starts to grab something when the doorbell rings.

"Oh Lucy dear could you please just answer that for me?" she asks. I nod and stand up and walk to the door. I notice my Dad is the corner on his phone and it looks like he is videoing taping it but I ignore it. I unlock the door and open it and there standing on the stoop is my brother in his army uniform with a bow on his chest. (Jace from Mortal Instruments)

"Merry Christmas Lulu." He says and I let out a sob and run into his arms. I hug Luke tightly and sob into his shoulder. I finally pull myself together enough and turn and walk back into the house.

"I'm assuming that's my gift Aunt Carol?"

"I'm glad you liked it." She smiles and takes a picture of my brother and I.

"Luke this is Logan, Carlos, Kendall, and James. Guys this is my brother Luke." I do the introductions.

"Hey." Luke gives them a wave and then whispers in my ear. "What are they doing here?"

"They are my friends and they are on tour and instead of having them sit in their hotel on Christmas I had them come here. Also um James might just be my boyfriend." I mumble the last part.

"Oh really?"

"Go easy on him tonight ok?" I plead to him.

Luke just grunts and go says hi to the rest of the family.

I go and sit back down next to James and he puts his arm around my shoulder.

"That was a really great present." He says.

"Yeah it really was. Later I want you two just to talk because if not Luke will think you don't care about his approval. I don't want that to happen." I tell him.

"I will. Um Luce I'm really sorry about this but I had no idea I would be seeing you this Christmas so I mailed you the present to get to your apartment on Christmas day. I don't have anything for you." He says sadly and breathes a shaky breath.

"James I don't even care about the present. I could care less about it. Besides you did get me a present. You. Being able to spend Christmas with you is all I could ask for." I tell him and give him a kiss.

"I still feel horrible." He responds.

"Will it make you feel better if I don't give you your present until I get mine?" I question.

James nods.

"You're such a basket case." I tease and kiss him again.

We then go up to go eat dinner.

**James**

**A few hours later**

I am walking around mingling when I see Luke going to get some more punch. I take a deep breath and walk over to him.

"Hey I'm James." I start and hold out my hand.

"Luke. So you're Lucy's boyfriend." He says and stares me down.

"Yep, dating for 9 months."

"Let's talk in the other room shall we." Luke suggests and leads me into a little sitting room.

I sit down in one chair and he sits across from me.

"Now listen here. If you even think about breaking my little sister's heart I want you to know that I will find you and beat the living daylights out of you. Now my sister seems to like you but you need to earn my liking." Luke starts and stares me down.

"I could never even think of breaking her heart." I assure Luke but his face doesn't change.

"That's what the other boy Beau said and look where that got Lucy." he tells me.

"I will tell you right now I will never turn into a Beau. I have protected Lucy from Beau and if it gives you any comfort we haven't even done it yet." I babble.

"Look Lucy has not had an easy life. She has gotten into a better place with our parents and family. I don't want you being another chip on her shoulder. She must love you a lot to introduce me to you and not have butter me up before it." He comments and looks me up and down again. "Now go back to Lucy before she thinks I am pounding your face in."

"You're not going to need to worry about me." I assure Luke before going back to the party.


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: Ok so I know a lot of people are reading this so follow and review! Please check out other fanfics and give me ideas for this one! Updates will be coming less because of school.**

**Lucy **

I say goodbye to the last of my relatives and close the door to my aunt's apartment. I walk into the kitchen and look at the boys and my aunt and my brother. My parents and cousins have already gone to bed.

"Ok so I guess we'll be on our way." Kendall says and stands up and all the other boys stand up to.

"Where are you boys going?" My Aunt Carol asks and puts her hands on her hips.

"Back to our hotel. We don't want to over stay our welcome." Logan tells her.

"You boys can't wake up on Christmas in a hotel! Stay here for the night. I have three open rooms for you to stay in. I used to have four but since Jace came I have only three." My Aunt offers the boys. "James you can stay with Lucy."

"Aunt Carol!" Jace exclaims and stands up quickly.

"Oh pipe down Jace. They have been dating for 9 months and I have enough trust in this boy to not sleep with Lucy with family all over the hallway." My aunt scolds and gives me a nice smile.

"Um thanks but-." James starts.

"Nope it's been decided. James is staying with Lucy and you each get your own room." My aunt tells us.

**An hour later**

I climb into bed and shut the lights off. It's been a long day and I just want to sleep. I can't wait for tomorrow is Christmas Day! After a little while James comes in and climbs into bed next to me. I turn my body and snuggle up to him.

"I've missed doing this." I whisper and kiss his lips.

"I've missed you so much." He tells me and wraps his arms around me.

"Please don't leave me tonight." I ask and bury my face in his chest.

"I won't but why?"

"When I'm alone, I think. When I think, I remember. When I remember I feel pain. When I feel pain, I cry. When I cry, I can't stop. Please don't leave me alone."

James kisses the top of my head. "I'm not leaving you alone. Never ever."

"I still can't believe that I get to spend Christmas with you." I say and look up at James.

"It's a dream come true. I thought I would be stuck on tour and face timing you right now." James admits.

"Same here. I would hate that."

"Where are you gonna be New Years? I wanna get that New Years Eve kiss." James says and kisses my cheek.

"I am playing a new song at the ball dropping." I tell him.

"That's great. We're performing too. On the 26th we need to leave to New Hampshire then Rhode Island and some of New York and then the ball dropping and then we continue in New Jersey and so on." James tells me.

"After that I have to go back to L.A." I sigh sadly and snuggle even closer to him.

"And then I'm on tour." James mimics me.

"When do you get back from the tour?" I question dreading the answer.

"Um between January 15th and February 1st. Depending on how fast we can get around the country."

"I'm gonna miss you." I whisper.

"I'm gonna miss you too." He kisses my lips and holds me tighter. I finally fall asleep in his arms and have a very good nights sleep.


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N: Ok so I know a lot of people are reading this so follow and review! Please check out other fanfics and give me ideas for this one! Updates will be coming less because of school.**

**Lucy **

I wake up and feel strong arms around my waist. I smile and turn to face James's sleeping figure. I turn my head and look at the clock and see that it is only 5 in the morning. I turn my attention back to James. I watch him breathe as he dreams and how every once in a while his nose would twitch or his eyes flutter. He is so cute and peaceful when he sleeps. I can't help but wonder what he is dreaming about. The boys? Me? Hockey? One would never know with James Diamond. Soon James makes a groggy groan and rolls over.

"James sweetie." I coo and rub his shoulder. He turns back over and gives me the cute groggy half asleep boy smile.

"Luce." He smiles in that sexy sleepy guy voice.

"You have s good night's sleep?" I ask and snuggle up to James and the covers more because I am starting to get cold.

"I had the best dream ever. I was playing hockey for a national team with the guys and you were one of those sexy cheerleaders."

Well that answered my question. He dreamt about me, the boys and hockey.

"Merry Christmas. You just maybe get a late present of seeing me in one of those uniforms." I joke and kiss him.

"Merry Christmas back." James tells me and starts to draw small circles around my back.

We lay in bed for awhile before we finally here the family starting to get up and get breakfast so we both make our way to the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas!" my Aunt Carol chirps and hugs us both tightly. We sit and eat a grand breakfast and everybody is happy and talking about memories. I see Jace send James a few dirty looks but it went pretty good. After breakfast we all sit by the tree and open presents. I am a little sad but I can't give James my gift.

"Ok so boys I got this gift rush ordered to you." I grin and walk them towards the door and open it. Standing there are Jo, Camille, Alexa, Katie and Mrs. Knight.

"No way!" They yell as they run and hug their family and girlfriends.

"Am I not good?" I ask smiling smugly.

"This is great. Thanks so much Lucy!" Carlos thanks and hugs me. All the other guys hug me and thank me too.

After everything has calmed down I walk over to James and sit with him.

"Can I give you my present now?" I ask and hold it out to him.

"Lucy, I don't want you to give me something when I have nothing to give you." He sighs and gives a sad smile.

"Well when I flew out the girls they grabbed the gift that was at my door." I told him and hand him the present that is meant for me. "Now can I give you my gift?"

He gives a smile. "Fine."

He unwraps it. "You got me a playlist of our favorite songs and burned a CD? Luce, this is the greatest gift ever." He gives me a big kiss. "Now I got you this."

I unwrap the gift and almost cry when I see what is inside it. It's one of those necklaces that you can place charms inside of it. The charms are J for James, a L for Lucy, a red electric guitar, and the last one is a ruby heart. "James this is beautiful." I breath.

"You like it?"

"James I love it. Thank you so much." I cry and kiss him and hug him tightly.

"I love you."


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: Ok so I know a lot of people are reading this so follow and review! Please check out other fanfics and give me ideas for this one! Updates will be coming less because of school. I am creating a tumblr page to show images to kind of show you my vision. I will have numbers like this () and it will be in the picture comments on the tumblr. You go to**

**Lucy December 28th **

I am walking in Manhattan to do an interview with E! I get to the building and get myself comfortable. I am wearing black jeans, a white sweater and white combat boots.

Soon the interviewer comes in. It's a woman about 25 named Scarlett Winter. (Looks like Lucy Hale)

"You ready?" she asks me. I nod and smile. She does her whole introduction thing before turning towards me.

"Thanks for coming Lucy."

"Thank you for having me." I smile.

"So Lucy how was your holiday?" Scarlett asks me and crosses her legs.

"It was nice. I spent it in Boston with family."

"So you playing New Years Eve show. Are you excited?" she questions.

"I'm so excited. I am going to be performing a song from my album and You Dumped Me For Her." I answer. "It's like a dream come true."

"Ok even chit chat. So let's talk relationships. Like you and James Diamond." She hints and smiles.

I can't help hut blush.

"So how are things going with you two?"

"It's going real well. Actually he meet some of my family at Christmas because him and the boys were in Boston for their tour." I tell her.

"Ah did your family approve?"

"My family loved him. He and the boys really turned on the charm. My brother is gonna warm up eventually though but he is just being overprotective." I say

"Now how is James in bed?" Scarlett asks and smirks.

I start laughing embarrassed and put my face in my hands. "Truthfully we haven't done anything yet."

"Seriously nothing?" Scarlett asks astonished.

"Well we haven't gotten around to it. I mean our careers take up a lot of our time and when we see each other we want to spend time with each other and we always end up falling asleep together. And honestly I'm 17. I don't exactly need to be sleeping with people even my boyfriend."

"That's sweet. So tell us about your new album."

"Well I'm gonna name tell you all the names of the songs and then show you the album cover." I say starting to get excited.

"Ok start listing the tracks girl."

"

You Dumped Me For Her

Heat Attack

Lock and Key

Right Now (featuring David Guetta)

Here's to Never Growing Up

What Hurts The Most

Alive

Fix a Heart

I Knew You Were Trouble

With Ur Love

Burn

Ghost of You

Young and Beautiful

Adored

We Run The Night (Featuring Pitbull)"

"And are you ready to show the album cover now?" Scarlett asks.

I clap my hands and smile. "Show it."

On the screen comes a picture of me standing in front of an ivy covered wall with locks of all different shapes and sizes all over it. I am standing with my hand by my shoulder while on is on my hip. I have a white sheet wrapped around my waist and my chest and it twists around my body but leaves my legs and stomach open. I am also barefoot. In my hand writing by my legs it says Lock and Key and then my signature Lucy Stone underneath.

"Wow this is beautiful." Scarlett praises and looks back at the screen.

"Yeah I'm happy about it. I took that picture back in August and now seeing it fully together just makes me feel like all the hard work paid off." I say and look back at the cover.

"I also heard your releasing a perfume."

"I am. Um it's called Joli which means pretty in French because the perfume makes me feel pretty and it smells like vanilla, apples and well I wanna say fresh air. It's the kinda perfume that matches every season. I actually have a picture of the bottle." I say and a picture pops up. **(1)**

"Well that's all the time we have but thanks for coming Lucy."

"Thanks for having me." I respond and smile at the camera.


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N: Ok so I know a lot of people are reading this so follow and review! Please check out other fanfics and give me ideas for this one! Updates will be coming less because of school. I am creating a tumblr page to show images to kind of show you my vision. I will have numbers like this () and it will be in the picture comments on the tumblr. I'll send you all link for tumblr page when you PM me asking for it. **

**Lucy **

I finish singing You Dumped Me For Her and look out at the screaming crowds from the New Years Eve Ball Dropping. I am wearing a pretty outfit but it didn't keep me that warm. (Outfit is #2)

"Ok so this is a new song that I am performing that is gonna be on my album. I hope you all like it." I say and the beat to the music starts.

"Once upon a time a few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights, you got me alone  
You found me, you found me, you found me  
I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard you took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me

And he's long gone when he's next to me  
And I realize the blame is on me

'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

No apologies. He'll never see you cry,  
Pretends he doesn't know that he's the reason why.  
You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning.  
Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street  
A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be  
And now I see, now I see, now I see

He was long gone when he met me  
And I realize the joke is on me, yeah!

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

And the saddest fear comes creeping in  
That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in (you were right there, you were right there)  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble"

I finish and the crowd is cheering even louder. I wave and go off stage to where the interviews are taking place.

"Great song Lucy! So tell us about it." Ryan Seacrest starts.

"Well some of it from James actually. When I was checking in at the Palm Woods the boys walked in the door I saw James and I was like to myself I know he is gonna be trouble and that I'm gonna fall for him hard. Then apparently when I walked in I paralyzed them but I didn't see it. Then the part of me being hurt and left are a combination of other guy I've dated." I tell him.

"Wow well we can't wait for your new album to come out. Great job tonight Lucy." Ryan says and goes to the next celebrity. I walk to the V.I.P section where all the celebrities are hanging out. I go over to James and he wraps his arms around me.

"Great song. You really thought I was trouble?"

"I knew you were trouble because I knew I was gonna fall for you at some point." I say and he kisses the top of my head. We stay at the party with the guys and everyone and soon the countdown begins.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 Happy New Year!" Everybody cheers and James pulls me into a kiss. I kiss him back but pull away after a few seconds.

"Happy New Year James."

"Happy New Year Luce."


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N: Ok so I know a lot of people are reading this so follow and review! Please check out other fanfics and give me ideas for this one! Updates will be coming less because of school. I am creating a tumblr page to show images to kind of show you my vision. I will have numbers like this () and it will be in the picture comments on the tumblr. I'll send you all link for tumblr page when you PM me asking for it. **

**Lucy January 19****th**

It's been a few weeks since I left New York and gotten back to the Palm Woods. My birthday is tomorrow and I can't believe that James won't be here. I think he is in Montana right now or was it Washington? I miss James but we talk a lot. My party is tomorrow night too and I have my outfit all picked out. Since being back I have hung out with Jo, Camille, and Alexa a lot. We have gotten our nails done and gone to the beach. Now I am curled up in my bed after a long day at muscle beach. I turn the TV on and start watching some Grey's Anatomy. I ship Jolex on that show and love watching them together. I watch TV for awhile before I hear the door open and close and footsteps. I sit up in bed and suddenly James stumbles into my room and collapses into the bed his head on my lap.

"I made it Luce. Happy Birthday." He mumbles and then passes out. Then Kendall pops his head in.

"Just making sure he got here. He drove 24 hours none stop to get here. We all did actually. 96 hours we stayed up to get him here for your birthday. So happy birthday." Kendall says.

"My birthday is in an hour. You guys got here early. Thank you though." I tell him. He nods and leaves. I stroke James's hair as he snores lightly. It is so sweet how he stayed up 96 hours to spend my birthday with him. Soon I move his head onto a pillow and get under the covers more and then I snuggle up to James.

I wake up and sun is streaming through the blinds. Today I am officially eighteen. James is still sleeping so I creep out of bed and into my kitchen and put some bread in the toaster. As I am sitting there and waiting for my toast to pop out I hear a bump. Next thing I know James is rushing out of my bedroom.

"Back in the bedroom." He tells me sternly.

"What James? What's-." I can't even finish my sentence before he picks me up throws me over his shoulder and takes me back to my room. He puts me down inside.

"Stay in here and stay in bed." He says before leaving.

I am super confused but do as I am told because I trust James. I sit and play on my phone for a half hour before James comes back.

"Breakfast in bed for the birthday girl." He smiles and places in front of me a tray with pancakes, bacon, taylor ham and apple juice.

"James." I cry and give him a big kiss. I look down at my plate and think. "There's a lot of food here. How about we share it?"

"Oh no I couldn't Luce. It's your birthday breakfast." James argues and puts his hand up in his defense.

"James it's my birthday and I want to share my awesome birthday dinner with the awesome guy who made it. Now sit down next to me and eat." I tell him in the same tone he used on me earlier.

He goes and sits next to me. I start to eat some taylor ham when I see James hasn't touched anything yet. I pick up a piece of bacon.

"Open up."

James opens his mouth and I pop the bacon in.

"Thanks for making home for my birthday. You don't know how much it means to me." I say and kiss him. "You excited for the big party tonight?"

"Yeah! A big Hollywood birthday bash for my girlfriend? I'm in." James jokes and takes a bit of my pancake.

I laugh. "You're gonna love my dress."

"I like you in anything. No matter what."

"This is really good food." I tell him eating more pancakes.

"I couldn't make your birthday dinner bad now could I?"

"Well after this I need to start to get ready and I recommend you do too. You were awake for like 4 days." I tell him.

"Yeah you're right. See you tonight."

**That Night**

I step out of the limo and onto the red carpet of my 18th birthday bash. I take pictures with every guest and I'm pretty sure they are all gonna end up in a magazine. There are ever some photos of James kissing me. I am wearing a cute black dress (3) and black heels. I walk into my party and see everyone having a great time. I go over by Jo, Camille and Alexa and we start dancing. I dance with them for awhile and then some of my other friends. Soon it's time for the cake. I cut the cake (4) and then I mush cake in James's face. Again I dance some more with more friends and James. It is now like 3 in the morning and I am unlocking the door to my apartment with James.

"That was a great party." James tells me as we walk in and he throws his jacket on the couch.

"Yeah it was. I had a great time." I say and we walk into the bedroom. "I love the scrapbook you made me. It was the best present I could get."

"I'm glad you liked it. Mrs. Knight said I can stay here tonight."

"That's great." I smile.

"I'm just gonna go change." James says grabbing his pajamas and motioning towards the bathroom. I nod and he turns to go. I don't know what comes over me but I want to be with James. Next thing I know I am across the room and I kiss James. It wasn't just any kiss though. This kiss was filled with passion and desire and longing. James drops his pajamas and wraps his arms around my body and soon I am against the wall making out like an animal with James.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" James asks quickly in between a kiss.

"If I didn't want to I wouldn't be doing this you dumb ass." I reply and kiss him more. James picks me up and takes me over to the bed. And well you can kinda put together what happened next. ;)


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N: Ok so I know a lot of people are reading this so follow and review! Please check out other fanfics and give me ideas for this one! Updates will be coming less because of school. I am creating a tumblr page to show images to kind of show you my vision. I will have numbers like this () and it will be in the picture comments on the tumblr. I'll send you all link for tumblr page when you PM me asking for it. **

**Lucy **

I lay awake tracing James's muscles. They are so firm and strong.

"You're still awake?" James questions and looks at me.

"Yeah."

Honestly this was the best time yet. It felt like the first time. Beau never made me feel like that, loved and special, even when I lost my virginity to him. James wraps me up into his arms and I can feel the heat radiating off his body.

"I love you James."

"I love you too Lucy." He says and starts to draw circles on my back. "Now go to bed. It's late."

"Night." I say and snuggle up close to his warm body.

I wake up that morning wrapped in blankets. I sit up and look around the room. No James. I get and put some sweats on. I walk out into the living room kitchen area and see James eating some cereal.

"Morning babe." He says and kisses me. He wraps his arms loosely around my waist and I wrap my arms loosely around his neck. "I really enjoyed last night."

"Me too. That was a great bonus present." I tell him and kiss him before going to grab a bowl of cereal for me.

"So when is your album launch party again?" James asks me and takes another spoon of his cereal.

"It's February 1st." I respond and pour the cheerios into a bowl.

"I can't wait. It's gonna be an awesome party. Especially the after party."

"Oh the after party eh? And what does the after party consist of?" I ask and raise my eyebrows.

"Yah know. After party stuff." He replies.

"I'm gonna have to have a lot of parties to have after parties then won't I?"

"No. We could have an after party for finishing our breakfast." James suggests and winks at me.

"I need to shower. We could have the after party in there."

"I like how you think Stone." James says and smirks.

"I would eat quickly. The after party waits for no one." I tease and get up and go to the bathroom. I hear James footsteps follow me after a moment. I have him wrapped around my finger.


End file.
